The Long Road
by AOE01
Summary: A mysterious, fiery woman appears in the valley. How will she change the Barkleys? How will they change her? Can Nick get through and find a love he has always yearned for? This is the first story I ever wrote down, R/R, please and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote several years ago. My OC is an Irish girl. I have done my best to research the country and its history and incorporate it here. Any errors are mine and I apologize to my Irish friends if it is not accurate. Please let me know if it offends your national pride. I have a deep affinity for Ireland and hope to see her shores one day.

AOE01

Chapter One

She bent low in the saddle watching the house. Seen from the entrance gate, the house was imposing. A short drive led to the structure. It was a large, white house with tall columns and a wide front porch. The house towered over two stories and was majestic when compared to most of the town of Stockton, California. If you walked around to the back, you would see the barn and corral area. It was neat and well cared for. There was also a beautiful rose garden that gave the occupants much joy. The ranch was very large and spoke of vast wealth, high status, and great success.

The sudden, fierce storm was getting steadily worse. She ignored the driving rain, the stiff wind, and the bitter cold; she'd experienced them before. She concentrated all her senses on what lay before her. The house was ablaze with light. To many people, it would be a welcome respite on this cold, stormy night. She sat deep in the shadows under the canopy of dense trees, watching, looking for signs of her enemy. She shrank in the saddle to be as inconspicuous as possible.

The foreboding feelings she had been feeling for the last few days were getting stronger. She had been watching the house and its occupants for weeks and was now certain that she had not been followed or detected. She was almost discovered by the younger one, the one they call Heath. She still couldn't believe he had tracked her at all. He was good, but not as good as she was. She managed to elude him; but it was close, too close. He earned her respect that day.

She hated having to spy on seemingly good people, but she couldn't be too careful…too many lives would be at risk if she was wrong. She saw what they had done for her family. They took in her sister, brother-in-law, and their children. Children haunted by war. Jack now worked on their ranch aiding the foreman and was in his element as second in command. They had no idea the experience he had in that regard. The children looked happy and more carefree than she had ever seen them. Oh, how she missed her nieces. She hoped to be reunited with them soon. Kathleen! She had sensed a growing darkness surrounding her. She knew that her sister needed her NOW.

She took a deep breath and prayed with all her being she had read things right; that there was no danger here. She knew in her heart even if she sensed great danger here, she would risk it. Her sister was in need and she would move heaven and earth to help her. And yet, there was a peace that came over her here and it comforted her as it unsettled her. Silently she urged the great stallion forward and dismounted in front of the house. Quietly she spoke to the horse, "Now, Brady, you behave now and don't be destroyin' the yard. I'll be back soon…be ready. Now, go quietly." As her horse moved off quietly to await his master she mounted the steps quickly and knocked on the door.

She heard steps and the door opened. She was greeted by a tall, dark haired man. He seemed more elegant than the two she had watched. For a moment she was uneasy. Maybe there were more people here than she had counted on. His voice broke through her confusion, "May I help you, miss?" She looked at him and knew without a doubt that she could trust him. She trusted her instincts and this one was strong; it was safe here. She finally spoke, "I am looking for Kathleen Ryan."

Jarrod Barkley looked at the apparition before him. A young woman dressed in a heavy woolen uniform stood before him. It reminded him of his years in the war, though the uniform was unfamiliar. He noted the horse outside and thought if only Nick could see that fine animal! He could also see she was soaked to the skin and cold. No matter what her circumstances were, Jarrod couldn't turn her away in this weather. He simply said, "She's here, won't you come in." As she passed him he made a mental note to check up on this woman.

As she entered the house, she unconsciously moved her hand towards her weapon in case she needed to defend herself. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large foyer. There was a round table in front of her with a floral arrangement on it. There was a wide curved staircase off to the right. Farther to her right was an entrance way that seemed to lead to another part of the house. To her left was a parlor. Through the doorway she could see a massive fireplace with a blazing fire warding off the chill of the night. There were many seats and a piano. The room was empty. With a practiced eye she absorbed it, in a matter of seconds. She liked what she saw and relaxed her stance.

A grand lady entered the foyer. She was an older woman, slight in stature with silver hair and bright intelligent blue eyes. Their visitor watched her appraisingly. This woman, she could tell, is a dragon lady. She appears soft and feminine on the outside, but has an interior of solid steel, though she sensed a kindness in her.

The man spoke, "Mother, this young woman is looking for Kathleen." The lady replied, "I see. May I ask who you are? I don't remember having seen you before." Their visitor was uncertain how to reply. The truth was only for those who had earned her absolute trust. The lady seemed to understand that she was being evaluated. She liked what she saw in the young woman standing before her. Her heart went out to the mysterious young woman. "My name is Victoria Barkley and this is my son, Jarrod. Kathleen is here but is in no shape to receive visitors. I am sorry." The young woman suddenly felt the cold hand of fear grip her heart, permeating her soul. Her head snapped up and she looked this formidable woman straight in the eye, "What has happened? Where is my sister?"

"Your sister!?" both Barkleys said in surprise. They were under the impression that Kathleen had no family other than her husband and children. Their surprise was short lived when the woman standing before them suddenly spoke harshly and with authority, "Take me to her. Now!" The two Barkley's looked at each other and having come to a wordless agreement; Victoria said simply, "Of course, may I take your coat and hat?" The woman seemed to soften her demeanor slightly and handed her the hat. "Now, where is Kathleen?" Jarrod replied, "Follow me, Miss," as he led her to the billiard room.

She followed him to the threshold of the room and stopped, placing her hand on his arm to stop him. She put a finger to her lips and took in the scene before her. She had not lived as long as she had without taking precautions. She always looked to see the lay of the land before jumping ahead. Jarrod, realizing what she was doing, was surprised and confused. He was used to putting people at ease in his home, though, so he just watched and waited. He was curious as to how she would handle the scene before her.

The room was large and had many French doors. It was a paneled room, masculine in appearance. There were many paths of exit, but just as many entrances and also many windows; if she was followed...She noticed another massive fireplace with a warm fire blazing against the cold of the night. There were several men standing around a table studying papers and in serious discussion. Across the room, a young, blonde woman was sitting on a red velvet settee next to Kathleen trying to comfort her but Kathleen was staring into space lost in her own thoughts. Kathleen's husband, Jack, was with the men. He looked anxious and exhausted. Kathleen appeared to have shut down. What has happened here? The air was full of tension, worry, and fear.

Quietly she took a few steps into the room. Everyone was so preoccupied they didn't notice her entrance. Not wanting to startle her sister, she said very softly, "Kathleen?" At the sound of her voice, Kathleen suddenly came to life and looked up in wonder. She stood and ran into the waiting arms, sobbing. As she took her sister in her arms, Rhianna O'Brien knew she had come home and that she was desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes, Rhianna looked searchingly at her sister. "All right now, what has happened, Kathleen? I cannot help you if you don't tell me." She looked at Jack briefly while Kathleen composed herself. Rhianna took Kathleen's face in her hands and said softly and urgently, "Tell me." Kathleen choked out, "Mary's missing. My baby is out there somewhere." Rhianna looked to Jack for confirmation and said, "Oh, Kathleen." Rhianna walked her sister back over to the settee where she had been sitting and sat her down.

To almost everyone's amazement, Rhianna walked over to the men to join the discussion. Jack, however, was not at all surprised, it was what he expected and had secretly hoped for. Rhianna shook his hand and took in the papers on the desk. Jack spoke first, "Rhianna O'Brien! Take that cloak off. If you are going back out in this weather you need to warm up first, you're soaked through to the bone! We don't need you getting pneumonia on top of everything else." Rhianna studied him closely and calmly remarked, "I see old habits are hard to break. All right, Jack."

She removed her cloak and laid it near the fire to dry somewhat. The men stared at her astounded; she was in full dress uniform, complete with sash and sword. It reminded them all of the war; although she moved in a way that told them she was completely at ease in her uniform. They had never felt that comfortable in their uniforms. She moved easily, automatically moving the sword out of the way to study the maps they had laid out.

Jack made the introductions of the men at the table, "This is Duke McCall, the foreman on the ranch and this is Sheriff Fred Madden. They have been searching for Mary since early this morning. You already met Mr. Jarrod and Mrs. Barkley?"

She replied, "Yes, I have. Where's Heath?"

At that single question every eye in the room turned to her in confusion. Everyone was silently asking the same question, but it was Jarrod who demanded, "How do you know Heath?" looking at Rhianna sharply.

"I don't, Mr. Barkley." Rhianna stated simply, meeting Jarrod's eyes.

In spite of the dire situation, Jack smiled knowingly at her. "How long have you been watching the house?"

"Six weeks. Jack, what do you want me to do here?" Rhianna spoke tersely. She was in unfamiliar territory.

Victoria and Jarrod looked at each other in shock. She was watching the house? Victoria raised her eyebrow at Jarrod who shook his head; He would get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

Jack spoke at once, "I want you to find my daughter." He turned and addressed one of the men," I mean no offense, Sheriff, I appreciate your help, but we have been searching since early this morning and there is no sign of her."

"None taken, son. I think we all just want to find her." The sheriff spoke quietly.

Rhianna stopped looking at the map. She looked at Jack and said, "Paint me a picture, Jack."

Jack and Rhianna quickly slid back into their old, comfortable roles, Rhianna pacing as she processed information and Jack, relaying that information to her. They knew each other so well that it was accomplished with little thought. Jack told her how they found Mary missing. He told her about the search and where they had looked. He knew that she was listening to everything he told her and considering every piece of information before deciding what was important and what was not.

The sheriff spoke up, "I think it is time to consider that she has been taken and hasn't just wandered off and gotten lost. Maybe we should widen our search."

Rhianna spoke quickly, "Have you received a ransom demand or other note?"

The Sheriff admitted that they had not.

Rhianna stopped pacing and walked back to the men. "No, if she was taken for money, there would have been a ransom demand. The Barkleys are a wealthy family who are known to help their neighbors. If a ransom demand was made, it would be paid." Rhianna then turned and faced Jack, "If she was taken by our enemies, we would already know it. They would want you to know that it was them so you would suffer before finding her body. No, she is here somewhere, we need to look again."

Jarrod listened to this recitation closely; it was logical, but they had searched everywhere he could think of.

Rhianna continued, "Where is that map?" She looked at the map. The Barkley Ranch was huge. "First of all we can eliminate the outlying sections. Mary is only three; she could never get that far on her own. Next, we can eliminate this stretch of fence line. This is where your ranch hands have been working isn't it, Mr. McCall?"

Duke looked surprised, "Y-Yes, I-I think so, is that right, Heath?"

Heath Barkley had come in the room in his quiet, unassuming way. He had listened closely to this stranger but not interfered. He could tell the others were disturbed by her and the information she possessed. He looked at the map, "Yes, that is where the men were, but I wasn't with them."

"I know, you were busy trying to track me," Rhianna now smiled at the young blonde.

Jack looked at her astonished, "He tracked you?!"

"I said he TRIED to track me, pay attention." She smiled broadly at him before once again becoming serious. "Now, Heath and I were in this section over here and I have made my camp beyond that. If any of us had seen her, she would have been brought back to the house."

Heath thought for a moment, "I know most of the men would have said something. There are a few new men, but I don't believe they would try to harm a little girl."

Rhianna and Jack exchanged long looks. They knew there were people who would harm little girls, especially an O'Brien, and by extension, a Ryan. Rhianna put her hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort before continuing. "That leaves this section here. It is large, but if we split up into groups we can search quickly." Rhianna sighed and looked at the windows gravely. "I am worried about this weather. It is cold and wet, though I am more concerned about the wind. If she isn't dressed warmly and hasn't found shelter, she doesn't have much of a chance. We need to find her as fast as we can. We need to search for caves, shacks, anything that might give any kind of protection from the wind and the rain. We can carry blankets and some food with us."

Audra Barkley had been listening with much interest. Her friend, Kathleen, had been visibly eased to see Rhianna step in and take command. Audra was intrigued by her and wanted to help in any way she could. "Mother, I'll ask Silas to prepare some food for them to take. I'll also find some blankets."

Victoria was pleased that her daughter had thought to offer, "Yes, please, Audra." Before Audra left the room, she gave Kathleen a quick hug and said, "Try not to worry too much, the men will find her, I know they will." She then hurried off to complete her errand so she could come back to sit with the women and help however she could.

Kathleen went up to her sister and hugged her close. "I'm so glad you are here. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her."

Rhianna took her sister by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Kathleen, I will find her. One way or another, I will bring her home to you." As the two women walked towards the table, Rhianna put her arm around Kathleen and said, "Now, I want you to eat something. No arguments. You need to keep up your strength. Mary will need you when we bring her home and I want Bridget brought here for her safety as well."

Rhianna turned her attention back to the map. The details of the search needed to be attended to. She felt uneasy. She was dealing with a lot of unknowns. She knew Jack and Heath, but the others? She suddenly realized that there was someone missing. "Where is the other one? The loud one?"

Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and smiled. How else would one describe their brother? Jarrod spoke, "He's out of town at a horse sale. He won't return for another week or so. Why?"

She shook her head as she replied quickly, "He's a good rider. We could use him, especially since his shout could wake the dead. Mary would hear him a mile away."

Jarrod was impressed; she certainly had pegged his younger brother right, wake the dead, indeed! He shared an amused look with Heath, the kind of look that brothers share with a total understanding of what each other was thinking.

Audra returned with packets of food and several blankets to hear the planning being continued. She put them on the table and listened in.

Rhianna suddenly got very still and quiet, closing her eyes. After a time she opened her eyes and looked more closely at the map, before pointing to a certain spot saying, "This area here, tell me about it."

Jack looked at her closely and asked so quietly that you almost couldn't hear him, "What is it?" Rhianna shook her head slightly.

Jarrod, Heath, and Audra looked to where she was pointing. Heath said, "There's nothing really special there, just a wooded area with no real cover."

Rhianna asked, "Is there a dwelling or maybe a shack of some sort?" She sounded unsure of what she meant.

Jarrod had a sudden flash of memory; he was playing with his younger brothers and sister long ago. He looked up and both he and Audra said together, "Fort Barkley!"

Rhianna looked at them, "What is Fort Barkley?"

Jarrod explained, "It was just a shack. We played there as children. It was our secret place; I haven't been there in years. I never thought to look there."

Rhianna declared, "That's where she is."

Jarrod looked at her skeptically. "You couldn't possibly know that."

Rhianna held her head high and looked straight into Jarrod's eyes. "That's where she is. We must hurry. I want us in teams of two; we need to search the other areas just to be sure. Are you willing to help, Mr. Barkley?" Jarrod nodded. "Good, that makes six of us. Heath and I cannot be a team. Jack will be with me. I want Heath with the Sheriff, which leaves Jarrod with Mr. McCall. Jack and I will go to the shack. Heath, you and the Sheriff go to this wooded area and Jarrod, you and Mr. McCall cover the area in between."

Audra spoke up in defense of her beloved brother, "Why can't you be paired with Heath?"

Rhianna explained quickly, "I need to put my resources where they will do the most good and Heath and I are too much alike. It would be better if we were separated." She turned away from Audra, "Are we all clear on where we are going? Then, let's go, we're wasting time."

Audra took Rhianna aside, "I'm sorry…"

Rhianna stopped her, saying, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Take care of my sister for me. We'll be back as soon as we can." After glancing to make sure her sister couldn't overhear the conversation, she continued quietly, "When you get a chance, have your mother send for a doctor. Mary will need that, but do not tell Kathleen I sent for him. It will worry her."

Audra nodded and said, "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Good luck."

With a flourish, Rhianna put her still sodden cloak on, settled her hat on her head, and stood in front of Kathleen. She reached into her inside pocket and took out an object. Evoking the memory of their mother, Rhianna repeated the O'Brien family motto: "Strength is from above." Rhianna pressed the object into her sister's hands and continued, "Mary has a guardian angel looking after her; have faith. Katie will watch over her." Rhianna then turned and left quickly shouting, "Jack, with me!"

Audra came over, "What did she give you?" Kathleen opened her hand and looked, "It's her rosary." As the group of searchers left, Kathleen offered up two fervent prayers. One was for her daughter, to be found safe, sound and unharmed; the other was for her sister, to be successful in her mission and for her burdens to be eased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rhianna O'Brien stood on the porch and took in the scene before her. Five men sat on horseback waiting for her. She knew the outcome of this search rested with her. For a moment she felt the task was too great for her. She hadn't felt this way since planning her first battle so many years before. The years seemed to weigh on her heavily and for the first time in her life she felt unequal to the task. She knew, as a leader of men, she couldn't show fear or hesitation. She squared her shoulders and assumed the mantle of command once again.

Heath Barkley had been watching this mysterious woman. He had never met anyone like her and he was intrigued. He sensed she was unsure of herself and seemed to shake her for a moment before she once again appeared to be in complete control. There was definitely more to this woman than met the eye. He glanced at his oldest brother, Jarrod. Jarrod was certainly curious about Rhianna and Heath knew there would be many more questions and probably a confrontation or two. Jarrod would get the answers to the questions they all had. His reverie was interrupted when he heard Rhianna call softly, "Brady!"

The most magnificent horse came trotting around the corner. He was a chestnut horse with intelligent eyes. He was a large horse, at least seventeen hands, with well developed hindquarters. He also had something of a thoroughbred look to him. He was clearly trained to obey Rhianna and waited for her. To Heath's amazement, Rhianna mounted him with an agility borne of many years of riding. To the experienced horseman, it seemed as if they were one creature. As they rode out he noticed she rode silently and the two seemed to act with one mind, the perfect marriage of rider and mount. She reminded him of Nick and Coco in that regard.

The search party came to the crossroads where they would separate into their teams. They gathered for a last meeting.

"All right," said Rhianna, "Stay in your groups. We don't want anyone else lost out here tonight. We all have guns. If you find Mary, fire a signal in the air. Jarrod and Mr. McCall will fire one shot, Heath and the Sheriff two shots, and Jack and I will fire three shots. If you hear the shots, go to where that pair is assigned in case more help is needed."

As the others rode off, Rhianna looked at Jack. He was her closest confidante and her brother-in-law; he was family. "Jack, we'll find her and she will be fine; I believe that and so should you." At his nod, they rode off to find Fort Barkley and with any luck a little girl.

After the search party rode off, the three women tried to find something to do to keep their minds off of the horrible possibilities; they knew it would be a long night. Victoria sat near Kathleen and asked her, "Why didn't you tell us about your family?" This question had been uppermost in her mind since their visitor had come to the door.

Kathleen looked at Victoria and said carefully, "We've always had to be so careful; it's just second nature to me not to trust anyone. I'm sorry. We have never felt more safe and free than we do here. I never want to leave this place. I want both my girls to grow up here knowing they are free; that they are loved and able to choose their own path in life. I know that that is what Jack wants too. Except for missing Rhianna, he's never been happier."

Audra came in and announced, "Mother, dinner is ready. Kathleen, I have sent one of the hands to get Bridget and bring her here. You can spend the night here with both your girls." Kathleen was grateful and missed the significant look the two other women exchanged. The three women then went into the dining room and attempted to eat. There was little conversation as each woman had many thoughts to occupy her mind. Kathleen did little more than pick at her food.

After the meal, the women returned to the front parlor to wait. Victoria and Audra picked up handwork. Victoria was working on some embroidery and Audra was mending some clothes for the children at the orphanage that was her special concern. Kathleen just sat there holding her oldest daughter in her lap and thinking about Ireland and the days she had spent raising Rhianna. She had always been a special child with far too many responsibilities thrust upon her at so early an age. Kathleen gave a heavy sigh. She was grateful her sister had come, but at the same time wished Rhianna would, for once, be free of the obligations that had been her life.

Rhianna and Jack neared the shack where the Barkley children had played. She knew it was critical to reach Mary quickly, but Rhianna was a careful individual. They came upon the shack silently and made a complete circle around it before riding near it. There had been no signs of anyone in the area, but it never hurt to be cautious. After they were convinced it was safe, they rode in. As she neared the shack, Rhianna suddenly stopped. She knew without a doubt Mary was here and was safe. A wide smile was on her face and she looked very relieved. Jack looked at her, and asked, "What is it?" Rhianna just looked at him searchingly and said, "Why don't you look in the shack? I'll stand watch here."

Jack opened the door slowly and carefully. He knew Rhianna would never allow him to look if she knew Mary was dead, but he was still apprehensive; this was his daughter. He held the lantern up and saw Mary huddled in the corner half asleep, but all right. "Mary!" As he scooped her up in his strong arms she woke and cried, "Papa! I scared." As he held his daughter he knew she needed to get warm. He took her outside where Rhianna was taking out the blankets.

Rhianna smiled at him. "Let's get those wet clothes off and wrap her up. Then I want you to take her back to the Barkley's place and take care of her. I'll stay here and wait for the others." As Jack did what she suggested, he heard her take out her gun and walk to the rise and fire three shots.

Kathleen got up and carried her daughter upstairs and put her to bed. As she came back down Victoria realized she no longer looked worried. She was curious, but knew she had to introduce the visitor who had arrived while Kathleen was upstairs.

"Kathleen, this is an old family friend who dropped by. Howard, this is Kathleen Ryan, our assistant foreman's wife. Howard Merar is our town doctor."

To everyone's surprise, Kathleen smiled and laughed. "Let me guess, my sister suggested he come out? I'm sure she told you not to worry me. How just like her. I am fine, really."

As Audra took the doctor to get a drink, Kathleen took Victoria aside. "I need to talk to you, Mrs. Barkley."

"Of course, dear. Let's sit over here. Now, what is it?" Victoria asked, kindly.

Kathleen began slowly, "I'm not worried about Mary anymore; I need you to understand a few things, and to ask a favor." Kathleen took a deep breath, she knew Rhianna might never forgive her for this conversation, but she needed to protect her. "I was upset about Mary when Rhianna showed up, but I was more relieved to see Rhianna. She suffered a great loss a year ago and just threw herself into work. I hadn't seen her in over a year. It's been so difficult to know my baby sister was in pain and I could nothing to help her."

Victoria said, astonished, "She's your younger sister?"

Kathleen smiled, "I know she seems older; I was fifteen when she was born. I know you and Mr. Jarrod were concerned to hear she's been here watching the house. She's only concerned for our safety. I can't tell you any more than that, but believe me, it's important or she wouldn't be here. The favor I want to ask you is this: please don't ask her to explain. She will tell you when she can."

Victoria thought about all she had heard. She thought about Rhianna. She had liked her at once. "All right, Kathleen, I won't press for an answer now, but there are things that need to be discussed with my family soon."

At that moment, the front door burst open and Jack entered with Mary wrapped in several blankets. Victoria called for Dr. Merar and ushered all of them upstairs.

An hour later, all the searchers were back trying to dry out and get warm. The men were having celebratory drinks and Rhianna was standing and staring into the fire waiting for word on Mary's condition. Jack came downstairs and went straight to Rhianna, "She going to be fine. She wants to see her 'Auntie Ree'."

Rhianna went upstairs and saw her niece warm and sleepy in the big bed. She went and sat down next to her to make sure she really was okay.

"Auntie Ree! I was cold. Katie showed me the little house and said to wait there and you would come get me." Mary's voice was quiet and sleepy.

Rhianna didn't know what to say, if she could manage to say anything at all. Kathleen came up, put her hands on Rhianna's shoulders, and spoke quietly. "She's asleep now; she just wanted to see you. Go and get a drink and warm up. Get some sleep, Alanna, you look exhausted."

Rhianna went downstairs with a heavy heart and there stood Jarrod Barkley with a serious look on his face. "I want to talk to you Miss O'Brien."

"No, Jarrod," Victoria broke in.

"But Mother…" Jarrod was indignant.

"I said no, Jarrod. Not now. Everyone is tired. Thank you, Rhianna, for all you have done. Would you like to sleep here tonight? We have plenty of room." Victoria extended the offer graciously.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Barkley. I need to go." Rhianna was anxious to get back to her camp.

Victoria wanted to object but she knew she needed to back off…for now. She was determined she would get her out of the air and into shelter, though.

As Rhianna started to leave the house, Jack stopped her by asking, "How do you bear it?"

Standing in the open doorway she turned to him standing with the Barkleys and quietly said with tears in her voice, "I don't have a choice." She turned and walked out closing the door quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Mary Ryan had been found, life at the Barkley Ranch had gotten back to normal. Jarrod was in San Francisco on another case, Heath was working hard running the ranch, Audra was planning a benefit for the orphanage, and Victoria was overseeing the house and preparing for her second born son to return home.

Victoria went outside to work in her rose garden. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than to work in the garden and the scent of roses and being outdoors always lifted her spirits. It was probably the last time she would be able to be in her garden, as cold as it had gotten, until spring. That made her sad, but the change in seasons was once again upon them.

"Good Mornin' to you, Mrs. Barkley." Kathleen's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why Kathleen! It's wonderful to see you." Victoria went over to the young woman and gave her a big hug. "How are the girls?"

"They're fine. I brought you some Irish Soda Bread. I can never thank you enough for your help, but I thought this might show our appreciation for all you've done." Kathleen was in a happy mood this morning.

Victoria took the gift saying, "Nonsense! We were happy to help. I think it is your sister who you should be thanking. I don't know how she knew where Mary was."

Kathleen hesitated for just a moment before lightly remarking, "Rhianna has the luck of the Irish, I guess."

"Oh, I don't think it was luck, Kathleen." Victoria looked at her visitor appraisingly. "Have you seen her?"

"No, but I won't see her until she is ready. When my mother died, Rhianna was just a few days old. Our father…" Kathleen hesitated for long moments before continuing. "He left the raising of her to our oldest brother, Keenan, and me. Keenan was already serving in the army by then. We did the best we could, but to keep her safe, we had to put her under the army's protection when she was five." With sadness in her voice, Kathleen continued, "She's slept on the ground more than she's slept in a bed."

"At five years old? No child should be there." Victoria was astounded, though it explained why Rhianna wouldn't stay in the house after Mary had been found.

"Mrs. Barkley, don't pity her. She knows no other way. I wish things could have been different, but if we hadn't sent her to the army she'd be dead. She'll come to us when she is ready. Until then, she watches and waits. It is important." Kathleen stopped speaking quickly before she said something she would regret later.

"I know Heath has said he catches glimpses of her every now and then. He keeps trying to find her or her camp. I think he took it as a challenge, my dear. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Victoria had a sudden idea. "We really need to celebrate Mary's safe return. I am planning a welcome home dinner for Nick. Why don't all of you come and we will make it a double celebration? Please come."

"I don't know, Mrs. Barkley…" As Kathleen looked at Victoria she saw the determination in her face. She wanted to go and she wanted a chance to properly thank Jarrod and Heath. She continued more decisively. "We'll be there. I'll talk to Jack and we'll make sure Rhianna's there."

"I'm sure you will." Victoria put her arm around Kathleen and the two women went looking for Audra to make plans for the celebration.

_**~Big Valley~**_

Heath Barkley sat on a rise overlooking the upper pasture. Nick will be pleased, he thought. The herd of horses was large enough to support the contract with the army and still build up their breeding stock at the same time. He hoped when Nick returned home, he brought more stock. Heath was looking forward to his big brother's return. He knew he could handle the work without Nick, but he much preferred to have his brother, his partner, by his side. He also missed the bantering. It was much too quiet without Nick. He heard a rider approach. Looking up he saw Jack Ryan.

"How's the count, Jack?" Heath inquired casually.

"Good…well, better than good. I think we'll have a good number this year. Maybe you and Nick…look, Heath." Jack broke off the conversation as he spotted something.

As Heath looked to where Jack was looking, he could see a lone rider off in the distance. The rider stopped and watched them for many long minutes before raising a hand in greeting as he turned and rode away.

Jack was the first to speak, "There she is. You know, it's you she's greeting don't you?"

Heath looked over in surprise, "Me? She's your sister-in-law. Why would she be greeting me?"

"She's much more to me than that." As Heath looked at him with mild curiosity, Jack paused realizing he shouldn't have said that. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he continued, "She considers you an equal. You earned her respect and not many do. You will always have her loyalty." Jack took off his hat and sighed. "The O'Briens are a complicated family. I love my wife and her family but they would try the patience of a saint! They take honor and duty to another level."

Heath nodded. "I saw a lot of that during the war, honor and duty."

"Not like them, trust me. Rhianna is the worst of them, and stubborn? When it comes to her family, she trusts no one. Heath, I can't tell you why she's here, but, believe me, it is important. I also know in time she will tell you."

"I hope so; Jarrod is getting restless. Mother has kept him in check so far, but the counselor wants answers. Once Nick returns, he'll want answers, too. Two against one." Heath laid out the situation as he saw it.

Jack looked Heath square in the eye and said seriously, "Heath, I wouldn't bet against Rhianna in that contest. She'd rather die than betray her people or her family, and she will see it like that. In many ways, the O'Briens are a lot like the Barkleys. All of you will protect your family at any cost."

Heath and Jack turned to go back to the ranch. Heath would spend the rest of the night thinking about what he had learned about the O'Briens. Victoria, too, spent time thinking about Rhianna. Both Heath and Victoria knew the confrontation was coming, but were hoping it could be avoided. Heath, though, thought he saw some other possibilities for Rhianna and the Barkleys, if he could only get Nick to agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victoria was nervous and when Victoria was nervous she fussed. She had already spent the day getting things ready for the celebration that night. Now she checked and rechecked everything. Silas, the Barkley's faithful servant, was about worn out dealing with his mistresses fussing. "Mrs. Barkley you've checked and rechecked everything. Why don't you relax before dinner?"

Victoria looked over fondly at Silas and smiled. "I have been difficult this afternoon, haven't I? I just want everything to be perfect for Nick's homecoming."

"I know, Mrs. Barkley, and everything will be perfect."

As Victoria walked towards the stairs she thought about the arrangements for tonight's dinner. The table looked perfect: fine china and silver, flowers, linens, and of course, Nick's favorite, Chicken Creole. Jarrod was planning to be home early and so was Heath as long as the work went as scheduled. Their guests would arrive soon: Jack and Kathleen Ryan, their girls and, hopefully, Rhianna O'Brien. As Victoria stood and thought about all that had happened in the past week her thoughts were interrupted.

SLAM

"MOTHER!" A hearty voice rang out.

"Nick!" Victoria turned and was caught up in a big hug that swept her off her feet. "Must you always shout?!"

"How else would you know I was home?" Nick demanded with a wide grin.

Victoria laughed. This was her second son, the one who acted all gruff and serious; he had the quickest temper but he also had the biggest heart of all her children. He had had a difficult few years with his father's murder and Heath coming to them.

"We are having a celebration tonight. You should take a bath and wash the trail dust off." Victoria eyed her son from head to toe.

"All right. Mother, you won't believe…Wait…a celebration?! Oh please, not a party, I just got home and I don't want a lot of people here and I was hoping for a nice quiet evening here with my family…"

"NICK!" Victoria cried out in exasperation.

"Yes, Mother?" Nick became calm.

"I said a celebration, not a party. It will only be the family and just a few others. You may wear what you wish as long as it's clean, but you WILL be there. We are celebrating your return and..." Victoria threw up her hands. "Nick, so much has happened since you left. Right now, I am going to rest for a while and change for dinner, your brothers can tell you all about the last week."

"All right. Who is coming tonight?" Nick was curious.

"Jack, Kathleen and the girls. Oh, and Kathleen's sister." Victoria replied.

As Victoria went upstairs she could hear Nick say, "Sister?! I didn't know she had a sister." Victoria knew putting Nick and Rhianna in the same room was hazardous and she knew she would need to rest before that happened!

_**~Big Valley~**_

As Nick went to the drink cart and poured himself a drink, Jarrod came into the house and looked at his younger brother. He was covered with dirt and dust, dressed in black and those spurs jingled as he walked, but he was Nick. "Glad to see you made it home, Brother Nick, and drinking my best Scotch, I see."

"Jarrod! It's good to be home and isn't that what Scotch is for – drinking? What's going on?" Nick grinned at his older brother.

"So much has happened since you left, it seems you've been gone a year, at least." Jarrod remarked mysteriously.

"What's happened? Mother said something." Nick asked.

"Let's wait for Heath. He knows more than I do about the events of last week. I really don't want to do this twice. Have patience, Brother Nick. He just rode in. After he takes care of Charger, he'll be in for a drink." Jarrod said as he chose a place to sit and relax.

The two older Barkley men sat and shared a drink. They exchanged stories. Nick told about his trip and the new stock he bought. Jarrod told about his latest case and the difficulties he was having with his latest client. They enjoyed renewing their brotherly bonds, but both kept sneaking glances at the door looking for the newest brother. He finally came in the house.

"Heath!" Nick said with great affection.

"Nick, it's good to see you! I saw the stock out in the corral. Looks like some good breeding stock." Heath spoke with the same affection, though he was, by nature, a much quieter man.

"I thought so; have you been taking care of everything here? What about those fences that needed mending and did you move the herd to the upper pasture? It's getting dry, they need water, you know the army general is coming this spring to look at them for purchase and they need to be in good shape. What about the cattle? Well? Aren't you going to answer me, boy?" Nick asked all his questions in one breath.

Heath just waited for Nick to run out of steam then gave him a lopsided grin, "I will when you let me get a word in edgewise! Yes, the fences are mended, the horses are in the upper pasture, there is plenty of water, and the cattle are fine."

The three sat down, "Well? Is someone going to tell me what has been going on here? What is going on?" Nick demanded.

Jarrod and Heath looked at each other. This was not going to be easy. Simultaneously Jarrod and Heath took a deep breath. Then Jarrod began, "Well brother Nick, you know Mary, Jack's daughter..."

_**~Big Valley~**_

Victoria stood at the top of the stairs, listening. She loved hearing the rumble of male voices as her sons talked and teased each other. She knew exactly where Jarrod and Heath were in their story by Nick's outbursts. "SIX WEEKS?!" "What do you mean she took over for Fred?!" "Who does she think she is?!" Victoria smiled as she went to dress; it was good to have Nick home.

After Jarrod and Heath finished filling Nick in, the brothers went their separate ways. Jarrod went to work on a brief, Heath went to finish chores in the barn, and Nick went to clean up. Nick thought he might have time to sneak out to the corral to check on the new stock. He was proud of his acquisitions and wanted to make sure they were taken care of properly.

Several hours later a knock came at the door. Jarrod answered it, the consummate host. "Hello, Jack, Kathleen. And who are these lovely young ladies? I don't believe we've met?"

"It's us, Mister Jarrod. Bridget and Mary!" The girls chorused; they liked Mr. Jarrod.

"Well, so it is! I didn't recognize you in your pretty dresses. Hello, Rhianna."

Jarrod marveled at the sight before him. The last time he had seen her she was dressed in some sort of uniform, but tonight she was, well, a vision of loveliness. Rhianna was dressed in a long brown skirt and a creamy white blouse made of lace with a cameo pin at her throat. Her red hair was up, as usual. He was truly surprised at the woman standing before him. He invited the group in to the parlor. Victoria came over and hugged Kathleen and Rhianna in turn. "It is wonderful to see all of you."

After the guests had a chance to greet Victoria and Heath, Jarrod offered Jack a drink and then asked the ladies if they would like a sherry, all but Rhianna accepted.

At that moment Nick came crashing through the door. He had been out in the corral looking over the new stock. He had forgotten about having company, and had burst through the door with his usual exuberance. Heath was watching Rhianna closely. He was curious about how these two tinder boxes would meet. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Rhianna didn't move a muscle. Everyone else was startled and jumped a little, but not Rhianna. She simply turned to meet the newcomer.

Nick walked into the room. He meant to apologize for his entrance, but then he saw her standing there. Hazel eyes met green eyes and locked. They just looked at each other for long moments without moving.

Victoria quickly took charge; I don't believe you have met my second son?"

Nick quickly extended his hand, "I'm Nick Barkley."

Rhianna stood there, not daring to move. Slowly she put out her hand, "Rhianna O'Brien, Mr. Barkley."

Neither one wanted to look away. Jack and Kathleen looked at each other and Kathleen smiled. Kathleen loved Rhianna deeply and hoped this was a good omen of better times for her. Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Not again! They knew Nick could fall in love in an instant and it often led to heartache for him.

For Jack, it was a revelation. He thought he had seen everything where Rhianna was concerned. He had been with her for over twenty years. He had seen her in victory and defeat. He had seen her in the midst of great battles and coping with serious injuries and illnesses. He was even there with her on that terrible, devastating day and he had never seen her composure fail until now. She looked truly shaken. He could see the immediate connection the two of them had, but worried she would be hurt badly; he knew she would never recover from the loss and this time, they might not see her ever again.

At that moment, Mary came running into the room, "Auntie Ree! I have something for you!"

Rhianna didn't want to break eye contact with Nick but Mary was persistently pulling on her skirt. She looked at her niece and smiled at her. "Now, what is it, Mistress Mary? What have you got for me?"

"Mama told me to give this to you. She says it's yours." Mary announced cheerfully.

Mary then placed a rosary in Rhianna's hand. Rhianna closed her hand tightly around her most precious possession. As unshed tears filled her eyes she looked at Nick.

Then, something happened that had never happened before. Rhianna let someone else into her pain-filled heart for just a moment. She quickly recovered and knelt to tell her niece, "Why, Thank you, Mary. Let's go and put this somewhere safe, shall we?" She took Mary's hand and they walked out to Rhianna's horse to secure the treasure in her saddle bags.

Nick couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had never seen a look that held so much raw pain before. He was concerned, but he also felt as if he had been given a precious gift. A gift meant only for him. He knew in his heart he had met his soul mate and started thinking of ways to convince her of that. Rhianna O'Brien, what a beautiful woman.

Jarrod and Heath took a moment to take Nick aside, while their mother was distracted with Kathleen and Bridget.

Jarrod started, "Nick, don't even think about it! The woman who walked in here tonight is so different from the one we met earlier in the week. I know she seems nice, but trust me, she is direct and commanding. It won't work. Please, for once in your life, listen to me."

"Jarrod is right, Nick. You haven't seen the real Rhianna." Heath stated simply.

"I know you mean well, Jarrod, but there is just something about her, I can't explain it. So, keep out of it." Nick stormed ahead in typical Nick fashion.

Jarrod looked at Heath and shrugged. "Nick always has to learn things the hard way."

A few minutes later Rhianna and Mary came back in and the assembled group talked lightly about the events of Mary's disappearance. Rhianna sat down and pulled Mary into her lap, rocking her and talking to the small child; but she was also observing everyone closely.

Jarrod asked the question that had been bothering him for over a week. "What I can't understand, Miss O'Brien is this: how did you know where Mary was?"

Rhianna looked up, startled at the question. She replied carefully, "I don't know. I had a feeling and followed my instincts." Rhianna looked warningly at Kathleen so she wouldn't try to explain further. To Rhianna's great relief, Silas came in to tell everyone dinner was ready.

Before anyone had a chance to move towards the dining room, Audra came rushing into the house. "Mother, I'm sorry I'm late. There was a crisis at the orphanage! Oh, welcome home, Nick! I missed you."

As Nick gave his sister a big hug, Victoria asked, "A crisis, dear? What happened?"

"Father Anthony is very ill. He's gone to San Francisco to see a doctor and then once he's recovered he'll go to another post. They don't have anyone to replace him, so the children will have to leave."

At that, both Jack and Rhianna looked at each other and communicated silently. This could be the answer to their prayers.

Rhianna shook her head so slightly most would not notice. She didn't want to discuss this in front of strangers. She looked up to see Nick watching her from across the room very intently.

Nick spoke up, "Well let's go in and eat! I'm so hungry I could eat a bear!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later, breakfast had just been finished and the family was getting ready to start their day. Jarrod, Heath, and Jack Ryan were in the billiard room going over the books for the Ranch. Victoria, Audra, and Kathleen Ryan were preparing to go visit the orphanage; they were still worrying about what would happen to the children if they couldn't find a new priest to come and take over for Father Anthony. There was a temporary caregiver there, but arrangements were being made to transfer the children to different places.

"Where's Nick? We need to look over this together, Heath. I can never read his chicken scratch. Is this a five?" Jarrod was exasperated. His younger brother was not a good record keeper.

"I think so; he went upstairs to get something from his room. He'll be here in a minute." Heath replied calmly. He knew neither one of his brothers enjoyed the monthly accounting.

Nick was upstairs avoiding the meeting with Jarrod. He hated paperwork and the monthly accounting. He knew it was necessary, but boy, the counselor could be aggravating! His thoughts went back to when he had returned home.

He had been dreading the dinner with company, but then he saw her, Rhianna O'Brien. She was beautiful and had totally captured his heart. He had tried to talk to her at dinner and then again, after dinner. She was pleasant, but would not be drawn into extended conversation. Nick was content to let her be and enjoyed just watching her. He especially loved listening to her speak. She spoke with the melodious lilt that is distinctive of southern Ireland. He frowned. The problem was he hadn't seen her since. No one seemed to have, but he couldn't ask too many questions without revealing his feelings and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

With a sigh, he headed downstairs. He couldn't avoid the monthly meeting forever. As he got to the bottom of the stairs there came a loud, persistent knocking at the door; he went to answer it.

Before him stood Rhianna O'Brien. She was in a uniform and looked angry, very angry.

"Well, we meet again." In spite of her obvious anger, Nick attempted to be his most charming self.

"Where is your brother?" Rhianna demanded.

"Which one? I have three. And what the hell are you wearing?" Nick was confused.

"WHERE IS JARROD?" Rhianna was not to be diverted from her mission.

"He's in the billiard room and you didn't answer my question." Nick replied.

"I am wearing a uniform; I would think a former army officer would recognize one when he saw it! Now, Barkley, are you going to get out of my way or do I have to move you?" In spite of all Nick's efforts, Rhianna's anger had not abated one bit.

Nick stepped aside and let her into the house. He watched with astonishment as she stormed past him and headed directly to the billiard room.

"Heath these numbers don't make sense. According to last month's tally we had many more head of cattle and the month before as well, so what I want to know is..." Jarrod stopped speaking abruptly as he spied an angry Rhianna bearing down on him.

"Jarrod Barkley, Why are you sending telegrams to Ireland asking about me? Did you know about this, Jack?" Rhianna was demanding answers.

Victoria, Audra, and Kathleen heard the shouting coming from the billiard room. Kathleen said, "That sounds like Rhianna." The women went in to see what was going on. They saw everyone looking at Jack expectantly.

"No, I didn't." Jack answered her immediately though he looked at Jarrod.

Rhianna nodded though she still looked dangerous. She addressed Jarrod. "I know you want answers to your questions and I would love to give them to you, but I can't. If you keep sending these telegrams you will jeopardize everything I have worked for."

Rhianna threw the telegrams on the desk in front of Jarrod.

"How did you get these? Telegrams are supposed to be private." Jarrod was getting angrier.

"My people in Ireland intercepted them there and will continue to do so; you are endangering countless lives." Rhianna was determined he would stop.

"How am I endangering lives, Miss O'Brien?" Jarrod was determined to get answers to his questions.

At this question Rhianna moved toward the massive fireplace. Jack watched as she started to pace. He knew how her mind worked and that

she was really struggling with this. He knew she wanted to tell them. "Tell them, Rhianna."

Rhianna acted as if she hadn't heard a word that had been said.

"Rhianna?" When she didn't react he spoke the one word he knew she would respond to. "General?"

At that one word Rhianna snapped her head up glared at Jack. She was furious.

"Damn it, Jack; you just couldn't resist, could you?" Rhianna's anger increased even more.

"Don't you think they deserve to know?" Jack's loyalties were being divided.

"Of course they deserve to know! However, I don't always have the luxury of doing what I want to do. There is too much at stake here, Jack; I won't risk his life too." Rhianna let her anger and fear have full reign.

Jack replied heatedly, "You won't endanger him if you tell them something to ease their mind. And what's more…"

"That will be enough, Colonel." Rhianna cut him off, speaking sharply. Jack knew when she called him by rank it was time to back off. Rhianna looked at the Barkleys. They looked shocked at what they had just heard.

"General?! But you're a woman. The war is over. Women don't fight, and they don't become generals! And since when does MY assistant foreman listen to YOU since I'm his boss!" Nick was flabbergasted. What happened to the woman he met the other night?

Rhianna stood in front of Nick Barkley and rose to her full height. With all her military bearing she spoke to him in her commanding tone, though he towered over her. "YOUR war may be over, Barkley, but ours is not. I am the commanding General of the Army. I AM the Army."

Then she turned quickly to Jarrod trying to speak calmly though she was full of fear, "You are endangering lives because if the enemy finds out I have left Ireland, they will hunt down my men. They will find out where I am, figure out why I left, and people will die. Then they will come after me."

"I think you are grossly overestimating your own importance, Miss O'Brien. You must be afraid for your life, after all." Jarrod shot back.

"It's GENERAL O'Brien, Counselor. I am not at all concerned about my life, but about my men. You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about!" Rhianna retorted.

"Well, GENERAL, maybe I could speak more accurately if you would bother to tell us what you are doing here at all!" Jarrod was almost as angry as Rhianna.

Rhianna took a deep breath. Jack was right. She owed them some kind of explanation. In a slightly calmer voice she continued, "I came here to make sure it was safe. That I hadn't been followed and I could trust you. As for the rest, I can't tell you."

Victoria spoke up, "I think we understand. There will be no more telegrams, Jarrod."

As Jarrod nodded his agreement, Nick suddenly exploded. "What?! We understand nothing, Mother! How do we even know she is telling the truth? We know nothing about her, really and…"

Rhianna turned quickly and came face to face with Nick. She was enraged and there was fire in her eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar, Barkley?" Rhianna was no longer shouting. Her voice was low and had an edge to it that was dangerous.

Jack started edging toward the door thinking, "Now Nick's done it. You never, never, NEVER question the integrity of an O'Brien, especially this O'Brien."

Rhianna continued heatedly, "I am a direct descendant of Brian Boru, the High King of Ireland. I am a member of one of the oldest and most respected families in all of Ireland. I am the Commanding General of the Army!"

"Rhianna…" Jack tried to get her attention.

"Don't EVER question my integrity, Barkley!" Rhianna continued.

"Rhianna!" Jack tried again.

"And let tell you one more thing..."

"GENERAL!" Jack bellowed.

"WHAT?!" Rhianna turned to see Jack standing with an Army Lieutenant. She suddenly got very still and paled, but she recovered quickly.

"Lieutenant?" Rhianna addressed him briskly. She was once again in complete control.

The Lieutenant quickly saluted. "General, I have a message from the Major."

Rhianna shot a quick look of terror at Jack. "Give the message to the Colonel."

"Yes, General." The Lieutenant gave Jack the message and then stood at attention waiting for his commander to dismiss him.

Rhianna waited and said a silent prayer while Jack read the dispatch.

"Jack?" Rhianna couldn't take her eyes off her subordinate.

He folded the note, handed it to her, and said, "I think you should read it."

Rhianna slowly unfolded the note keeping her eyes on Jack before reading it. When she finished she looked at Kathleen. She spoke just above a whisper, "They got him out."

Kathleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack came over and took his wife in his arms and said, "He's safe."

Rhianna continued, "Lieutenant, What is the rest of the message?"

The Lieutenant looked uneasy. "General, The Major says this: At Heath's favorite time of day, the favorite book will be read two one three."

Rhianna nodded her understanding. Then she turned to Jarrod and Victoria.

"Now I can tell you the rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Victoria Barkley looked around the room. Tempers were getting high. She knew everyone needed to take a moment and calm down, especially Nick and Rhianna. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell us what you need to, Rhianna."

Rhianna turned and looked critically at her Lieutenant. She asked kindly, "Lieutenant, when was the last time you had something to eat and hot coffee?"

"It's been a while, General." The Lieutenant admitted reluctantly.

"Mrs. Barkley?" Rhianna looked at Victoria as the unspoken question hung in the air.

"Yes, of course. Lieutenant, my daughter, Audra, will take you to the kitchen and Silas will fix you a plate of food. You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Victoria graciously extended her hospitality to the weary soldier.

"Thank you Ma'am, but I must leave after eating." The Lieutenant saluted Rhianna who returned it quickly to dismiss him. With that, the Lieutenant and Audra left.

Rhianna walked over and stood, leaning against the desk. She was across the room from Nick, wanting as much distance from him as she could.

"Well?! What is the rest of the story, GENERAL?" Nick's sarcasm was plain to everyone.

Rhianna sighed in exasperation. "Barkley, I need a moment to organize my thoughts.

"I think you need a moment to think up another story," Nick mumbled under his breath before being prodded by Victoria to sit and be silent.

Rhianna rubbed her eyes tiredly before finally asking, "What do you know about Ireland?"

Jarrod thought for a moment, "I really don't know a lot. I know it's an island and it's green."

Rhianna sighed, "In other words, you know nothing." She looked at the clock and did quick calculations. "Jack, I need to take half an hour here, but it will cost us. Get Brady ready for a hard ride and be ready to go; it will be close, but I think we can make it there in time."

"Get Brady ready? Don't you want to do that yourself?" Jack asked in a panicked voice. He was clearly nervous and reluctant to go near the horse.

Rhianna looked levelly at Jack and spoke with an edge to her voice. "You have your orders, Colonel."

As Jack nodded and left to do her bidding, Nick once again exploded, "Where are you going, now? I want information, Lady, and you aren't giving us very much!"

Jarrod and Heath looked at each other and shrugged, they knew Nick was acting this way because he was feeling out of control.

"Barkley, if you would be quiet for a moment and let me speak, you would find out the answers to your questions." Rhianna was aggravated with Nick. "I needed to make sure my Lieutenant was taken care of first. I have to leave in a half hour. Where's Audra?"

"I'm here. Your Lieutenant is eating now, Rhianna." Audra had just come back into the room. She was impressed with Rhianna and had grown to like her very much.

"Thank you. You are an important part of this." Rhianna was grateful to her new friend.

Heath broke in, "What was that about my favorite time of day?"

Rhianna began, "I will get to that, I promise. You were saying you know nothing about Ireland. Irish history goes back over a thousand years, but I only have time to tell you what you need to know.

Once, Ireland was many separate provinces with separate rulers. Brian Boru changed all that. He became the High King of Ireland and the O'Briens are direct descendants. After Elizabeth I and James I conquered Ireland and brutally pacified the country, they enacted hundreds of penal laws to control the Catholic majority. These laws only applied to the non-Anglican residents of Ireland, that is, us Catholics.

We couldn't hold public office and had no say in Parliament. We couldn't vote. We were barred form any legal profession and couldn't study the law nor could we go abroad to gain any type of foreign education. We couldn't own or inherit land. We were not allowed to own a horse valued over five pounds and until 1793 were not allowed to bear arms or serve in the military."

Nick and Heath looked stunned. They could not imagine the conditions Rhianna was describing. Heath remembered someone they had met, "Nick what was the name of that Irishman who thought he bought some of our land?"

Nick thought for a moment, "Callahan? He was always going on about the English Landlords. I had no idea what he was talking about."

"Well, Barkley, I'm sure you treated him with the same respect you've shown me," Rhianna's sarcasm could be plainly heard.

She looked at the time and continued, "But those weren't the most important to us. Catholics could only have lay priests, not seminary educated ORDAINED priests. I know you aren't Catholic, so I'll try to explain. Only ordained priests may give the sacraments. Only priests may baptize and confirm. Only priests may perform the marriage ceremony. Only priests may give last rites and bury the dead. Only priests may hear confession and give the Eucharist.

Many places wouldn't even allow us to have a church. The law said if we were allowed to have a church, it had to be built out of wood and not stone."

Rhianna looked at the clock, "Time is running short. After these oppressive laws were put in place, the five oldest families of Ireland got together and decided to fight the English. We raised Armies. We wanted Ireland to rule itself. My mother died in the line of duty when I was very young. There are nine children in my family and we all fight in one way or another. I and three of my brothers command the Armies. My three sisters help by raising the children, providing supplies, hiding soldiers, passing along information, whatever they can to help. Another brother, Killian, is a horse master. He makes sure there are mounts for the Army as well as protects the breeding program so there will always be Irish horses."

Heath was listening carefully, "That's only eight; what about the ninth?"

"That's who you have been protecting, isn't it?" Jarrod asked quietly.

"Yes. Liam is the bravest of us all. When he was young he felt the call to serve God. Later, he was smuggled out of Ireland and made his way to a small seminary in Italy. He studied and was ordained a priest. He then snuck back into Ireland to serve his people. I have been hiding and protecting him as best I could, but he was caught. I sent a small detachment of Cavalry to get him out and bring him here. I was praying it would be safe and with Jack here, he would have some protection."

Jarrod had been thinking about the cryptic message. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Rhianna smiled at Jarrod.

"All right, I have been silent, but now I have to ask, how on earth did that ridiculous message tell you anything?" Nick was skeptical.

"Because I know my brother. 'The favorite book will be read two one three.' Liam's favorite book is Matthew. Matthew 2:1-3 says this: 'Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the King, behold there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem. Saying, Where is he that is born King of the Jews? For we have seen his star in the east and have come to worship him. When Herod the King had heard these things, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him.'"

"So it does, but how does that tell you where he is?" The Barkleys were all confused.

Rhianna explained, "It means he will be brought to the easternmost part of the ranch. The English know he has escaped, but haven't been able to track him. In order to keep his whereabouts secret, his escorts must leave for Ireland by sunrise tomorrow, Heath's favorite time of day. I must get there before then to secure Liam and bring him here. He's a priest, not a soldier; he won't be able to survive out in the wilderness, especially in a strange country."

Heath asked, "How do they know my favorite time of day?"

Rhianna replied, "I know, so my brothers know."

Audra said, "Your brother's a priest? Then maybe the children won't have to leave!"

Rhianna nodded her agreement, "I think this is an answer to both our prayers."

Jarrod thought about all he had heard, "Rhianna, you said the penal laws were enacted. What about now?"

Rhianna looked at the counselor with respect. "I knew you would ask." She smiled at Jarrod. "The penal laws have been repealed, but it will take many generations until my countrymen will be truly free."

Nick asked, "Why? If the law says you're free, than you're free."

Rhianna replied, "You recently fought a war. The slaves were freed. Are they treated equally to white men everywhere?"

Nick blustered, "Well, not yet, but…"

Rhianna interrupted him, "Of course not. When a people or a race has been subjugated for hundreds of years it takes many generations for hearts to change." She gave a heavy sigh and then spoke fiercely. "We want the English out. We want Ireland to rule itself and I will not stop fighting until that happens or they kill me."

Jack returned and said, "General, we need to leave if we're going to make the meeting, we're really pressed for time. We'll need to ride hard as it is."

"All right, Jack. Let's go." Rhianna stood to leave.

Nick had been thinking about all he had heard. He was confused and angry, but still felt drawn to Rhianna. "I'll go with you. I know this ranch better than you."

"I don't think so, Barkley. The two of us can get there faster alone." Rhianna was adamant.

"You have no idea how large this ranch really is. It's much larger than it looks!" Nick objected.

"I know that; you have thirty thousand acres and I have ridden over every one in the last couple of months. I know exactly where I am going. You would only slow me down and I will not be deterred from this mission. You stay." Rhianna was intractable.

Nick looked angry, but knew he wouldn't win. He also realized to argue with her would only delay the inevitable.

Rhianna then turned and spoke to Heath. "Keep an eye out for trouble. Watch carefully, I trust you."

As Heath nodded, Nick bristled at the implication, "You trust him? Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Rhianna stared at Nick astounded, "Barkley, are you insane? Not an hour ago you were calling me a liar and questioning my integrity. You stopped just short of calling me Irish trash! Trust you? Not ever will I trust you!"

Kathleen had been listening to Rhianna with mixed emotions. She wanted her brother safe but was worried about Rhianna. She didn't look good. "Why does it always have to be you? Why can't you send someone else, for once? You look tired. You're getting sick aren't you?"

Rhianna turned to face her sister. "I HAVE to go. It's my fault he was captured. I have to save him."

"Not everything that happens in this life is YOUR fault!" Kathleen was getting angry.

Rhianna shot back, "This one is."

"How is it your fault?" Kathleen was bewildered.

"He was captured because he came out of hiding for me, to give me peace. He risked it for her. And for me. It was my duty to get him out." Rhianna cried.

"Honor and duty. That's all you ever think about. Just once I wish you would think about the family!" Kathleen said the words without thinking.

Rhianna's expression hardened and her eyes were like fire. No one in the room wanted to be the object of her attention.

"Just once? When have I EVER thought about anything except the family? All of you told me from childhood it was my DUTY to give up my horses and my music, all the things I love. I have lived my entire life doing my DUTY for my country and her people. If you don't like what I have become, then you only have yourself to blame!"

Rhianna stormed out of the house and mounted Brady. Without a backward glance, she and Jack rode off hastily.

_**~Big Valley~**_

After riding all night, Rhianna and Jack got near the meeting place. It was near dawn and they were being careful. They spotted the group in a grove of trees just inside Barkley land. After making sure the area was secure, the pair quietly stole up to the group.

"Liam?" Rhianna spoke in a whisper.

"Rhianna!" Liam was happy to see her.

"Oh, Liam! Thank God." Rhianna was so relieved.

Rhianna looked at the soldiers protecting Liam. She owed them a debt that could never be repaid. She finally laid eyes on their commander, her brother. "Shawn Andrew!"

After the siblings embraced Shawn Andrew held her at arms length and looked closely at his sister. "You look tired. Are you getting sick?"

Rhianna spoke quickly, irritated, "I'm fine!"

Shawn Andrew put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, Okay. We need to leave. The sooner we get back the sooner we can cover our tracks."

Rhianna looked around. "We owe these men a debt. When you can, each man gets a month leave."

"A month?!" Shawn Andrew objected.

"Yes, a month. They risked a hell of a lot for us…see to it, Major."

Shawn Andrew nodded. He walked over and hugged his brother. "We better get going. Take care of yourself, Liam. Watch over her, if she'll let you." He cast a worried look at his youngest sister.

The group left and Rhianna looked at Liam. He looked tired and hungry. As the siblings embraced, shots rang out.

Rhianna quickly pulled Liam down. "Jack, get him back to the ranch. I'll deal with them! Liam must be safe."

"Rhianna! We can't leave you here alone!" Jack protested.

"I mean it, Jack! Get him out of here! Get him to Nick. Colonel, that's an order!"

Jack pulled Liam into the woods and they mounted and rode off. They rode for hours until they could see the house in the distance.

Rhianna stayed and surveyed the scene. She didn't think it was their enemies, but needed to make sure. As she crept in for a closer look, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She aimed and fired just before collapsing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun rose high in the eastern sky pouring light on all creation. Though it was bright, it was a cold November morning and there was no warmth. The leaves were falling and blowing about in the stiff wind. It was a week until Thanksgiving and the air had a coldness and bitterness to it that few had experienced. It would be remembered in the years to come as the coldest Thanksgiving in a hundred years. Deep in the woods where the light barely penetrated was an unusual sight: a horse standing over a body.

The horse leaned down and nudged the body with his nose. He snorted and nuzzled the face. He stepped back only when the body began to stir. Rhianna slowly regained consciousness and it took her many long minutes to realize where she was. She was so very cold. As she started to rise, pain shot through her shoulder. Not again! She looked around and saw Brady standing there a few steps away. Thank God. Brady walked over to her and then lowered himself onto the ground next to her so she could pull herself up onto the saddle. He got up awkwardly and started out slowly as if aware of the delicate condition of his passenger.

Rhianna halted Brady for a moment and tried to think. The ranch was so far away, she wasn't sure she could make it. She HAD to make it. She had no idea how long she had laid there unconscious. She thought she had lost a lot of blood and was so very tired. She just wanted to sleep and sleep. First, she had to make sure Liam was safe. She knew everything would be all right if she could just get back home. She shook her head to clear it. When did she start thinking of the Barkley Ranch as home? She started Brady off on their way. She knew it would take many days to get there with her injuries so she started out on her long journey.

_**~Big Valley~**_

Five days. It had been five days. Jack and Father Liam had been back for five days. The priest was doing well, recovering from his ordeal in Ireland. Audra had finally been able to take him to the orphanage and they were planning to meet with the Bishop later today. Nick looked to the horizon. Anytime he could scan the horizon, he did. The family knew he was worried about Rhianna and they were too. Five days! Heath joined Nick at the corral fence. He, too, scanned the horizon.

Nick was the first to speak, "We should go after her. Something's wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Heath was curious.

"I don't know how I know, I just do. We should go after her." Nick sounded determined.

"Nick, I don't think that's a good idea. She sent Father Liam here to you. She'd never forgive you if something happened to him. Have patience, big brother. She'll be here." Heath spoke cautiously; he knew it wouldn't take much for Nick to go after Rhianna.

"How do you know that? How do you know she's not hurt and needs help?" Nick demanded.

"I don't know. I do know she's been taking care of herself and many others for a long, long time. You just have to trust that if she needed help, she'd find a way to let us know." Heath shrugged his shoulders and started out hoping Nick would follow. Nick thought long and hard, but eventually followed Heath though he was still worried.

Hours later, Nick and Heath came back from the days work. They were still arguing about whether or not to go after Rhianna. A horse and rider came slowly up the road. The rider was barely in the saddle.

"Nick, there she is; I would recognize her horse anywhere!" Heath sounded as relieved as Nick felt.

Brady slowly brought a barely conscious Rhianna to where they were standing. She only dimly realized she was back at the ranch. She became aware only when Nick put his hand gently on her leg.

"Rhianna?" Nick spoke worriedly and louder than he meant to.

"I'm all right, Barkley." She almost fell off Brady.

As Heath hurriedly reached up to steady her, he noticed she was in bad shape. They needed to get her into the house. The two men led Brady to the front of the house. She bent down and whispered to Brady.

"Heath, would you hold his bridle? Barkley, stand there in front of the saddle." Rhianna spoke wearily.

The two men exchanged worried glances over the horse.

Rhianna carefully lifted her leg up and over the pommel so she was seated across the saddle. She placed one foot in a stirrup and grabbed Nick's arm to help ease herself down. Brady didn't move a muscle.

Nick stood there and supported her weight as she dismounted. He spotted the dried blood on her shoulder. "You've been shot!"

"I know, Barkley!" Rhianna gasped. She closed her eyes as the pain became unbearable. After a moment she looked up at Nick, "I'm sorry, Barkley, you didn't deserve that."

"Let me carry you into the house." Nick offered.

"No! I'll not be carried like a child." As Rhianna tried to walk she faltered.

"Damn, woman! You are the most stubborn...wait; let me help you before you fall! " Nick quickly went to her side.

Rhianna turned; she needed to make sure Brady was looked after. "Heath, would you unsaddle Brady and let him roam. Get Jack. I need Jack."

Rhianna started to collapse. Nick put an arm around her waist, careful not to jar her injured shoulder. They slowly made their way into the house. Rhianna would have fallen several times if Nick's strong arms had not been holding her up.

"MOTHER! We need help!" Nick shouted as they entered the house.

Victoria came running at the sound of Nick's voice. She had rarely heard him sound scared. "Nick what on earth?! Rhianna! Take her upstairs, Nick. I'll send for the doctor."

"No! I just need to sit down. Heath went for Jack; NO DOCTOR." Rhianna was adamant.

Nick took her into the parlor and helped her sit in a chair near the massive fireplace. He then left to ask Silas to heat some water and help out. When he came back he fed the fire until it was a roaring blaze so Rhianna could get warm; she was half frozen.

As Silas brought in a basin of hot water, Victoria realized what needed to be done. "Nick, help me get this jacket off of her. Rhianna, this is going to hurt."

Rhianna slowly nodded her head and steeled herself for more pain.

Victoria soaked a cloth in hot water and pressed it into the shoulder hoping to loosen the dried blood holding the jacket on Rhianna's shoulder.

Nick leaned down to help his mother. He could tell they were causing a lot of pain, but it couldn't be helped. It needed to be done.

"Rhianna?!" Jack rushed in and looked at her. He assessed the situation quickly knowing he would have to work fast.

"Where?" Jack questioned tersely.

"In my right shoulder. I think in the same place." Rhianna replied weakly.

Jack bent to look more closely. "I think you're right. You know I have to remove it."

"I know." Rhianna's voice was getting fainter; she was losing strength. She looked around. "Barkley?"

Nick answered immediately, "I'm right here."

"Where's Heath?"

"I'm here, Rhianna." Heath had followed Jack into the room.

"Both of you come here. I need to talk to you." Rhianna needed to tell them what had happened.

Jack took advantage of the time to prepare; he knew if she was to survive he would have to work quickly. There was no telling how much blood she had lost in the last few days.

"Heath, when I came here the other day…you and Jarrod were arguing. What about?" Rhianna's voice started faltering making it difficult to hear her.

Nick could see Rhianna fading before his eyes and it scared him. "This can wait, Rhianna."

"No, it can't. Heath?" Rhianna suddenly sounded stronger.

Heath looked at Nick; at his nod he answered. "We were going over the books. The tally numbers don't agree for the last few months."

Rhianna slowly nodded. "The man who shot me wasn't Irish. A group of men were camped on your land. They were stealing your cattle."

"What?! Stealing our cattle?! Heath, we better get some men out there…" Nick stopped as he felt faint pressure on his arm.

"No. I took care of them. They won't be stealing from you again." Rhianna declared.

"You killed them?!" Nick was shocked.

Rhianna looked at Nick and spoke with irritation. "Of course not. I shot them, but they'll live. I placed the shots carefully. I wounded two of them. The rest ran scared."

Jack gestured to Nick and Heath. The two men went over to Jack.

"Nick, pour her some Irish whiskey and help her drink it. It'll help with the pain and Nick? Don't be stingy. She can drink more than anyone I've ever seen."

As Nick went to get the drink, Heath turned to Jack. He spoke quietly; he didn't want Nick to hear his question or possibly the answer. "Will she live?"

"I think so; she's stubborn." Jack didn't sound too sure of himself, though.

Nick had returned with the drink. He helped her drink it and was surprised when she held out the glass for more. After she finished her second dram, she relaxed slightly.

"Rhianna, I have to remove the bullet now." Jack knew it was imperative to start as soon as possible.

Rhianna nodded and steeled herself. As Jack worked to get to the bullet, she got paler; but uttered not a word or sound. Jack looked at her sharply. "Rhianna, you aren't in Ireland. You're safe here. Yell if you want to!"

She had no reaction at all and Nick wasn't convinced she heard. He looked down and realized she had grabbed his hand as if it were a lifeline.

"There, got it!" Jack looked up triumphant. It went better than he had hoped for. Nick looked at Rhianna; she had passed out from the pain.

"Leave her there, Nick. She'll rest easier." Jack finished up quickly and bandaged her shoulder. He then took a quilt from Victoria and covered Rhianna, resting his hand briefly on her forehead. The group left her to rest and went to the billiard room.

**_~Big Valley~_**

Hours later, Audra and Father Liam returned. They were surprised to see Rhianna sleeping in the parlor by a roaring fire. While Father Liam checked on his sister, Audra found a subdued group in the billiard room.

"Audra, how was the meeting with the Bishop?" Victoria was interested.

"Wonderful, Mother. Father Liam will take over the orphanage and celebrate Mass." Her enthusiasm waned as she asked with concern, "What happened to Rhianna?"

"Yes, Jack. What happened?" Liam asked urgently from behind her, looking closely at Jack. There was more danger here than the Barkleys knew.

"She rode in a couple of hours ago, shot in the shoulder. I removed the bullet and she's resting by the fire. We need to keep her warm." Jack hesitated before continuing gravely, "She was awfully cold, Liam. Kathleen is convinced she's getting sick. If she is…"

"I'm going to go sit with her." A very worried priest left the room.

"What are you worrying about, Jack?" Heath was curious. All the Barkley men had been shot or injured at one time; the O'Briens seemed more concerned than he thought they should be.

Jack looked worriedly at Heath. "Rhianna is extremely susceptible to pneumonia. The last time almost killed her."

Liam sat near Rhianna praying. He was afraid for her. He had just met the Barkleys but liked them. They seemed to genuinely care about both his sisters and his brother-in-law. He had been curious about this family. Rhianna doesn't give her trust easily. As soon as he met Nick, he understood. What a perfect match, if they could only see it. If she would only let him love her…Nick could be the one to help her heal.

The priest's ruminations were interrupted by a violent coughing fit from Rhianna. She looked at him with feverish eyes.

"Galen?! Where am I? What are you doing here?!" Rhianna was confused.

"Jack! Get in here!" Liam called desperately.

As everyone ran into the room, Liam noticed Rhianna was shaking uncontrollably.

"She thinks I'm Galen!" Liam explained, looking at Jack.

Jack took one look at his commander and sister-in-law and knew she was sick again. He decided what to do quickly. "Heath, get a doctor, and hurry. Audra, could you go get Kathleen? Mrs. Barkley, we'll need cool water and we need to get her in a warm bed."

As Heath and Audra left to do what had been asked of them, Victoria went to talk to Silas before heading upstairs to turn down a bed and find a nightgown for Rhianna.

Rhianna suddenly stood and started speaking. "Galen, Where's Katie?"

"Rhianna, it's Liam. You need to sit back down, you're very sick." Liam spoke soothingly, hoping to calm her.

Rhianna was combative. "No! I have to find Katie, Galen. She needs me! I have to find her!"

Liam looked at Nick and said very quietly, "Nick, stand behind her."

"Get out of my way! I have to find her! Galen?" Rhianna's voice had a heartbreaking, desperate quality to it.

"Yes, it's Galen. I'll help you find her. Where should we look?" Liam spoke earnestly, watching her closely.

"I have to get to the meadow…" Rhianna's voice faded.

Liam saw she was fading fast; getting close to collapsing.

"The…meadow…" Rhianna collapsed.

In one smooth motion, Nick scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the room where Victoria was waiting. Liam followed and felt Rhianna's face. "She's burning up! Where's Kathleen?"

"Liam?!" Kathleen's frantic voice drifted upstairs.

Liam hurried to the top of the stairs. "Kathleen! Hurry!"

Kathleen ran upstairs and was terrified at how her sister looked. She knew exactly what needed to be done because, unfortunately, this was not the first time Rhianna had been gravely ill.

Kathleen took charge. "I need cool water and some privacy."

Heath and Dr. Merar had just arrived. The doctor commented, "I think that would be wise. I'll need help while I examine her."

The Barkleys and O'Briens waited at the foot of the staircase. For once, Nick was quiet; lost in thought. After a while, Dr. Merar came down the stairs. Father Liam looked at the physician and, though he already knew the answer, asked fearfully, "it's pneumonia, isn't it?"

"Yes and quite a serious case. She's gravely ill. Whoever took out the bullet in her shoulder did a remarkable job; couldn't have done much better myself."

Victoria spoke up, "What can we do for her, Howard?"

The doctor answered simply, "There's nothing to do. Try cooling her off with water to keep the fever down. Try and get her to drink so she doesn't get dehydrated. Keep her warm. Other than that, there's nothing to do but make her comfortable."

"She's going to die?" A very subdued Nick asked hollowly.

"I don't know, son." Doctor Merar looked at Nick with sympathy. "She's running a dangerously high fever. If the fever breaks, then I think she has a chance, otherwise…"

Hours later the subdued group was in the parlor each lost in their own thoughts. Audra was sitting with Rhianna so the others could take a much needed break. They all knew it would be a long night. Father Liam got up and started for the stairs. Kathleen, racked with guilt, challenged him. "You're going to give her the last rites aren't you?"

"Yes." Liam wasn't surprised at Kathleen's objection so he just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"You're giving up on her. You'll make it easier for her to stop fighting! She'll die for sure."

Liam walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Kathleen, the last rites are a special blessing in time of grave illness. It is the gift of the Holy Spirit to renew faith in God. I'm not giving them because I'm sure she will die. I have given them to her before and she survived. Doesn't she deserve to be in the state of grace? Doesn't she deserve the peace that passes all understanding?"

Kathleen looked at her older brother and tearfully nodded her assent.

All through the night Rhianna was never alone. Everyone took turns sitting with her, but there were three who would not leave. Kathleen, who was racked by guilt of the harsh words they had exchanged before Rhianna left. Liam, who was praying that his sister would live. Nick, who didn't yet understand the bond he shared with this woman and couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

_**~Big Valley~**_

The next morning Nick came slowly down the stairs and appeared in the dining room for breakfast. It was a solemn, silent group who sat there. As everyone looked at him expectantly, he spoke wearily. "Her fever broke last night, thank God. She's finally sleeping peacefully. Mother, could you take some food up to Liam and Kathleen; they're exhausted."

Victoria went up to Nick and gave him a hug. "Of course I will. Sit down and eat." She looked sharply at her son, "I mean it, Nick! Heath, make sure your brother eats. Then, Nicholas, I want you to get some sleep!"

Nick looked at his mother and nodded. He sat down wearily and took the plate of food Heath gave him.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhianna opened her eyes. The sun was streaming through the window. What a difference from the last time she awoke. It was the same sun, but now she was warm and cared for. She looked around and saw Nick Barkley sitting in a chair by the bed. She struggled to remember the last few days. All she remembered were the dreams, dreams of another time and another place. Ireland. She had a vague recollection of strong arms supporting her and helping her drink water before falling back into deep slumber. She moved gingerly; her shoulder ached. The slight movement drew Nick's attention.

"You're awake!" Nick was relieved.

.

"Cen ait an bhfuil me?" At Nick's confused look, she closed her eyes briefly and asked again, this time in English, "Where am I?" Her ordeal with the bullet wound and fight with pneumonia had made her very weak.

"You're safe now; you're at the ranch. You've had us all very worried." Nick hastened to reassure her.

"Can I have some water?"

Nick stood up; Rhianna felt his strong arm behind her, supporting her while he helped her drink. He was pleased when she drained the glass.

"What happened?" Rhianna was still trying to piece everything together.

"You were shot a few days ago. Jack removed the bullet, but you developed pneumonia. You've been very ill. You need to rest."

"Liam!" Rhianna suddenly remembered. She started to rise, but Nick stopped her.

"Liam's fine. He's here and he's safe." Nick made sure to look her square in the face so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I need to see him." Rhianna looked pleadingly at Nick.

Nick searched her face. "I'll get him."

"Barkley?"

"Rhianna, you can call me Nick."

"Barkley?" Rhianna stubbornly continued.

Nick sighed in frustration, "Yes?"

"Thank you for keeping him safe."

Nick nodded and left the room.

Nick walked into the parlor and looked at Father Liam. He grinned broadly and said, "She wants to see you, Father."

Liam walked into the room and looked at his youngest sister. He had asked Nick to get Kathleen. They needed to heal things between them. From what he had been told, they both said harsh things to each other, things they probably didn't mean. He watched as Rhianna got more and more agitated; he knew she would try to get up soon. As the thought crossed his mind it was as if Rhianna had heard and obeyed. She started to rise.

"Rhianna O'Brien! Get back into bed!" Liam tried to order her back, but only Galen could truly get through to her.

"I have to get up…I have to get something…" As she spoke she started to falter. Liam quickly went to her side to help her.

"I can't sleep in a bed anyway…I have to get to Brady." Rhianna was determined.

Liam helped her into a chair by the fire. He could hear footsteps coming.

Kathleen came quietly into the room. She took a seat near Rhianna and looked into her eyes. Liam left the sisters to talk.

As he walked downstairs he thought about Rhianna. He knew what she wanted but wasn't sure where it was. Jack and the girls were downstairs waiting with Nick, Heath, and Victoria.

"Uncle Liam!" Both girls ran to him. Because of Rhianna's illness they hadn't been allowed to go to the "big house" as they called it.

He hugged his nieces and greeted Jack. Silas came in and took the girls to help him in the kitchen.

"Jack, do you know where the rosary is? She wants it and until we find it we won't be able to keep her quiet." Liam asked gravely.

"I don't know, Liam." Jack was concerned. He knew Rhianna wouldn't rest until she had it in her possession.

"What's so important about the rosary?" Heath was curious.

Jack answered, "She always has the rosary with her, always. If we can't find it…"

Nick frowned; he had been thinking. He had seen it. Where had he seen it? "Does it have green beads with a silver cross at the end?"

Yes! Do you know where it is?" Liam asked earnestly.

"No, but I've seen it, if I could only remember where. SILAS!"

Silas hurried in at Nick's bellow. "Yes, Mister Nick?"

"Where is Mary?" Nick had remembered where he'd seen it.

"She's in the kitchen helping me make cookies."

"Bring her in here." Nick ordered.

"Now, Mr. Nick, she's just a little girl. She's not used to your bellowing…" Silas tried to placate Nick.

Nick shooed Silas away with his hands. "Just go get her, Silas."

Mumbling to himself, Silas went and got the little girl.

Mary came in the room with Silas and ran over to her father. Mr. Nick scared her a little. Nick crouched down in front of her and spoke in a gentle voice. "Do you remember giving 'Auntie Ree' her rosary?"

Mary nodded her head.

"Do you remember where she put it?" Nick asked carefully.

Mary nodded again.

Nick asked, "Could you tell me?"

Mary looked at her father who nodded. "She put it in the bag on the horsey."

Liam and Jack both spoke with dread. "Brady!"

Jack looked nervous until he realized Rhianna's saddlebags were in the barn and not actually on Brady at the moment. He gave a sigh of relief and joined Nick to search for the treasure.

Kathleen had seated herself next to Rhianna. They looked at each other intently. Kathleen was the first to break the silence. "You scared the hell out of me, Rhianna. I thought you were going to die this time."

"I know." Rhianna spoke quietly, remembering the things that had been said between them.

"I love you so much, Rhianna. I remember when I started taking care of you. You were so little, only five days old. I raised you. It broke my heart to put you with the army. I know we did the right thing, but that decision still haunts me. If only Da wasn't so…so…"

"Stop it. Don't blame Da. No one is to blame for the choices we all had to make. Don't take them all on yourself. We all made choices that led us to today." Rhianna took a deep breath; she was losing strength. "I shouldn't have said those things before I left. I was so worried about Shawn Andrew and Liam. I'm sorry."

Kathleen squeezed Rhianna's hand in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean anything I said. I knew you were getting sick. I just wanted to protect you."

Rhianna tried to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kathleen was alarmed. It was too soon for her to be up and about.

"I have to go. There's something I have to find." Rhianna was compelled to get to Brady.

"Jack! Come help me!" Kathleen knew Jack was the only one besides Galen who could deal with Rhianna when she got like this.

Jack ran up the stairs. "Rhianna, get back in bed!"

"No!" Rhianna spoke defiantly.

"Rhianna, at least sit back down near the fire. If you have a relapse, you won't survive. I won't let you out of this room. Not this time!" Jack stood in the doorway as an obstacle.

Nick came into the room and stood behind Jack.

Rhianna knew they wouldn't let her out. She didn't have the strength to fight both of them. She reluctantly allowed Kathleen to lead her back to the chair and Nick brought over a blanket. She looked at them bitterly and Jack knew she was plotting on how to escape them to get to that horse of hers.

Nick was amused because he, too, could tell she was scheming. As soon as she was settled, he placed the rosary in her hand. She looked at him, exhausted from all the activity.

"Now, go to sleep, Rhianna. You need to sleep." Nick spoke gently.

Jack watched amazed as Rhianna looked at Nick and softly said, "All right." As she drifted off to sleep, she clutched the rosary to her chest.

The next morning when Rhianna awoke, she was still in the chair by a roaring fire. There was a quiet knock and Audra poked her head into the room. "You look much better." Audra smiled. "Would you like some company?"

Rhianna smiled and said, "Sure." She indicated the chair near her but Audra was already shaking her head. "I can't stay, but Heath asked me if I would poke my head in and see."

Audra opened the door and Heath and a younger man walked in.

"Good Morning, Rhianna." Heath said hovering in the doorway.

Rhianna smiled at the cowboy and beckoned them into the room. They came in and took seats near her.

"Who is this?" Rhianna asked curiously.

"This is my younger brother, Gene. He came home for the holidays. We decided to wait until you were able to join us. Gene is in college preparing to go to medical school." Heath explained.

Rhianna looked at the younger man and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gene." She looked at Heath. "What holiday?"

"Thanksgiving was a few days ago."

"What's Thanksgiving? I've never heard of it." Rhianna was curious.

As the two men explained about Thanksgiving and all the American customs, Rhianna could hear lots of commotion in other parts of the house. The three had lunch together. Rhianna got to know Heath and Gene and had a pleasant afternoon, though she kept glancing at the door as if waiting for something…or someone.

As the sun sank lower, Audra and Kathleen came in and shooed the men out of the room, asking Heath to wait outside. They had brought Rhianna a dress and helped her to get into it so she could join them all for dinner.

Heath walked Rhianna down the stairs. They went slowly and when they finally reached the ground floor they found a festive atmosphere. Everyone was relieved Rhianna was on the road to recovery. Victoria was especially happy because she had all of her children home. It didn't happen often, and that alone was cause for celebration.

Victoria went over to Rhianna and gave her a gentle hug and said, "Rhianna, dear, we were so worried about you. I'm glad you're better and can join us in giving thanks for all our blessings this year."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barkley. I want to thank you for your hospitality. It's not everyone who would take in a stranger, a sick one at that. I won't impose on you too much longer. I need to be back out there." Rhianna's gaze drifted to the windows.

Nick exploded, "You can't go back out there. It's far too cold!"

"Nick, that will be enough." Victoria had been expecting this. She spoke as if to one of her children, "Rhianna, Nick's right. It's too cold. You could have a relapse and die before anyone would know you're sick. You will stay here, at least until Christmas so your lungs can fully heal."

"A month?! I cannot stay inside for a whole month and…"

As Victoria had started to speak, every Barkley child relaxed. Rhianna wasn't going anywhere. They had all heard that tone from their mother. This was one argument Rhianna didn't have a prayer of winning.

Rhianna looked at Victoria. She thought she could win. She wasn't the woman's child. And then, she saw something. Kathleen was standing in the background. She wasn't trying to interfere, but she looked incredibly sad. Rhianna looked at her sister as if for the first time.

"All right, Mrs. Barkley. I'll stay until Christmas. After that, I'll make no promises. Kathleen?" Rhianna gave in.

Kathleen nodded.

"I'll need someone to get my things. I can tell you where to look…" Rhianna broke off as Heath shook his head.

"I already got them. They're in your room." Heath spoke in his quiet, unassuming way.

"You found them? How?" Rhianna was incredulous.

"It took me a while, but I managed to locate your camp." Heath couldn't keep a note of pride from creeping into his voice.

Rhianna's respect for Heath rose even higher.

Victoria spoke again, "Well, it's time for dinner; shall we all go in?"

In the following weeks, Rhianna made a slow recovery. She was still weak, but got a little better each day. She still didn't sleep in the big, comfortable bed, but instead slept in a chair near the fire. She would have slept on the floor, but knew it would just provoke an outburst from any one of several Barkleys who seemed to watch her a little too close for comfort.

As she got better, cabin fever set in. Rhianna was going stir crazy; it was the longest she had ever spent indoors. Jarrod had noticed every time she walked by the piano she fingered the keys. He tried, but she wouldn't play. Heath and Gene tried to draw her into a game of Checkers, Billiards, or Cards, but she refused. Audra had a little success talking about the ball she was organizing to benefit the orphanage, but eventually it, too, was failing to entertain Rhianna.

Liam came every Sunday to see Rhianna. He was concerned the forced quarantine was taking away her spirit. Then, on one such visit, he heard loud voices. Rhianna and Nick. They had been arguing every now and then, but no real pitched battle, until now.

"Why not? Someone has to exercise that horse of yours! He needs to be ridden. I am a damn good rider and it needs to be done." Nick was exasperated.

"NO! No one rides Brady but me! You will never keep your seat. He is a one rider horse. Stay away from him." Rhianna ordered.

"Rhianna…" Nick was prepared to continue the argument.

"All right, fine then. Go ahead. Don't bother listening to me. I am, after all, his owner and the one who trained him. Don't let my opinion count for anything." Rhianna's sarcasm was evident.

"Listen, lady…"

"What is on your boots, Barkley?" Rhianna's tone was dangerous.

"Huh? Oh, these are just my spurs." Nick was confused.

Rhianna exploded. "Spurs? You listen to me, Barkley. You wear those things riding my horse and I will shoot you myself. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. There will be no place you can hide…"

"I got it! I got it! No spurs on your precious horse!" Nick removed the spurs and slammed them on the table.

"Oh, and Barkley? Don't come crying to me when he dumps you on your…"

Nick stormed out, determined to ride Brady, no matter what.

A few hours later a much disheveled Nick Barkley stalked into the house. He was dirty and unkempt. He also was limping.

In the parlor, Rhianna was reading. Without so much as looking up from her book, she said, "So, Barkley, did you learn something today?"

Nick stalked to the drink cart and poured himself a drink.

Rhianna closed her book, marking her place, before rising. "Next time, maybe you'll listen to me. I know my horse. Don't try it again."

As Rhianna went upstairs, Nick watched her go. He knew, had always known, he shouldn't have tried to ride Brady without her permission. He felt bad about it, though it was good to see her spirit. After he finished his drink, he went upstairs. He went to Rhianna's room to apologize to her.

As Nick looked through the slightly open door, he saw her kneeling on the floor. She was next to the bed, holding her rosary while praying. He thought back and realized every morning she seemed to walk stiffly at first. Did she always kneel on the hard floor to pray? He backed away and left to find answers to his questions.

Kathleen answered the knock on her door and was shocked to see Nick Barkley. He looked awful.

"Is Rhianna okay?" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just needed to talk to you." Nick was quick to reassure Kathleen.

Kathleen was relieved. "All right. Come on in. Let me get you a piece of pie and some coffee while we talk."

"That would be nice, Thank you." Nick removed his hat and took a seat in the sunny kitchen.

"Nick, if you don't mind me saying, you look awful. What happened?" Kathleen couldn't help but make the observation.

Nick answered her, "I tried to ride Brady. Unsuccessfully, as you can see."

Kathleen chuckled admirably, "You have guts, Nick. I won't go near that devil of a horse, and neither will any of my brothers, if they can help it. Jack doesn't even like to lead him to her." They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. "So, what's on your mind?"

Nick took a sip of his coffee and said, "I just saw Rhianna kneeling on the floor praying with her rosary. Does she always kneel on the floor?"

Kathleen considered for a moment before commenting, "Yes, she always has. She believes the only way to properly pray to God is to be kneeling. She will stay kneeling until she is finished, sometimes for hours. In many ways she is as devout as Liam."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Kathleen nodded, "Probably. That rosary is more precious to her than any possession she has, Nick. She would walk through fire to get it."

"Who's Katie?" Nick asked abruptly.

Kathleen looked at him stunned. "How..? How do you know about Katie?"

Nick explained, "When her fever was so high, she thought Liam was…um…I think it was Gail."

"Galen. One of our brothers. He and Rhianna have always been extremely close." Kathleen knew this wasn't the time to explain about Galen and Rhianna even if she could.

"Galen. She begged him to help her find Katie. She sounded so lost and desperate." Nick watched Kathleen; his eyes begging her for an answer.

Kathleen got up from the table, walked to the window and looked out while she thought about what he was asking her. She liked Nick Barkley. She thought he was good for Rhianna. She wanted to tell him, but did she really have the right? Would Rhianna ever forgive her for telling him? Her decision made, she turned and faced Nick.

Kathleen began carefully, "Nick, I will tell you who she is, but the rest is Rhianna's story to tell. You can't tell anyone else what I tell you, not even Heath. Agreed?"

Nick nodded.

Kathleen took a deep breath and forged ahead, "Katie was her daughter."

"She has a daughter? Wait a minute, WAS?" Nick was stunned.

"Katie died in Ireland a little over a year ago. The rosary was Katie's. It's about the only thing of Katie's she has left."

"I didn't know. How horrible for her." Nick thought back to all his interactions with Rhianna. The flashes of pain on her face, the importance of the rosary, the looks at Mary. "How old was she when she died?"

"She was just about the age Mary is now. I know it's hard for Rhianna to be around Mary. I think as she gets older, it will get better; at least I hope so." Kathleen gave Nick a small smile.

"Thank you, Kathleen. I know it wasn't an easy thing to tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Thank you for your trust." Nick was sincere.

After taking his leave and thanking Kathleen for her hospitality, Nick left. He mounted Coco and instead of turning to go back to the ranch, he headed for the orphanage. He wanted to talk to Father Liam. He had an idea for a Christmas present for Rhianna.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas was coming. In the Barkley house, Christmas was always a special time. There were always many secrets and people running around trying to surprise everyone else. There was an excitement in the air touching everyone.

Ever since Nick had returned after trying to ride Brady, he had been acting mysterious. He disappeared for hours at a time, sat lost in thought the rest of the time. Jarrod was beginning to get curious. He found Nick having a quiet drink in the billiard room early one evening. "So, Brother Nick, think you can tear yourself away from whatever you've been doing lately for the annual trip to the lodge?"

"What?" Nick was startled out of his reverie.

"The annual trip to the lodge. You know, when we all go and get the tree? The four of us together? You haven't forgotten, have you?" Jarrod was teasing his younger brother.

"Oh, well, I…I guess I…Yes, I'll be there." Nick frowned.

Jarrod had never seen Nick so uncertain. It was uncharacteristic for Nick; he was usually the one who was confident and plunged ahead no matter the cost.

"Nick? Is something wrong?" Jarrod was concerned.

Nick just shrugged.

Jarrod thought for a moment and then said, "Let's go outside." As Nick looked at him warily, Jarrod said, "Come on."

Nick sighed and followed his older brother. They both grabbed their coats and hats and walked outside. Jarrod thought Nick might confide in him if there was less of a chance of being overheard. They walked out into the yard before coming to rest at the corral fence. The stock was in for the night, but you could still hear the occasional sound of horses in the stillness.

"Nick, what's bothering you? Talk to me." Jarrod urged his brother to open up to him.

Nick glanced over at Jarrod and seeing his concern, he started to talk.

"Nothing's bothering me. It's just…" He paused for a moment. "I've been working on a gift for Rhianna. It's hidden in the barn; I just hope she likes it. I

really want her to have a nice Christmas, that's all. The trip to the lodge is important to me; I love the tradition, it's just…"

"Just what? Look, if you need some help, just ask for it. I'll help you if I can, we all will. What is this really about?" Jarrod wasn't at all surprised Nick's mood was tied to the Irish woman.

Nick spoke in a rush as if he could no longer hold it inside of him. "She's hurting, Jarrod. And I can't make it go away, as much as I want to." Nick pounded his fist on top of the fence post.

"Do you love her, Nick?" Jarrod asked and waited to see if Nick would openly declare his feelings.

Nick looked at his older brother. For as long as he could remember, he and Jarrod had a special bond. As different as they were, they had a deep and abiding love for each other. Nick knew he could trust him.

"Yes, I do." Nick declared plainly.

"Then what's the problem?" Jarrod looked at Nick with a twinkle in his eye.

"It doesn't bother you?" Nick was surprised.

"Of course not! You're my brother, Nick. I just want you to be happy." The men stood in silence for a few moments before Jarrod asked, "Does she know how you feel?"

"I can't tell her, not yet." Nick looked at Jarrod sadly.

"Nick, you should tell her. She deserves to know how you feel." Jarrod was surprised at Nick's response.

"It's not the right time. If I tell her now, she'll leave." Nick stared off into the night. "She's hurting in her heart and in her soul, Jarrod." Nick sounded so sad.

"What's hurting her so much?" Jarrod was concerned, he had grown to care abut Rhianna very much.

Nick sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I can't tell you. I'd like to, but I promised I wouldn't. I just want her to stop hurting; for her to be whole."

"Well, then, Nick, I think all you can do is to be there for her. As hard as it will be for you, you need to give her time."

At this moment Heath rode up. "Evening. Is this a private conversation?"

"No, Nick here was just going to show us the gift he made for Rhianna." Jarrod clapped Nick on the back in brotherly affection and support.

The three men went into the barn where Nick had hidden the special gift. Jarrod and Heath looked at it with wonder. It was beautiful.

"Nick, it's perfect."

The annual trip to the lodge came. With laughter and high spirits, the four Barkley men mounted up and rode off. Rhianna watched them go with Audra.

"Where are they going?" Rhianna asked.

Audra smiled, "They go to our lodge every year. They always come back with our Christmas tree and we decorate it after going to church Christmas Eve. They have a great time together. I know Heath enjoys it so much. He grew up with very little, so I think it means more to him in many ways."

"Heath didn't grow up here?" Rhianna was surprised.

"No. We have the same father, but Heath grew up with his mother. He came to us after his mother died a few years ago. We didn't know about him until then. He never knew our father." Audra explained.

"We have more in common than I thought." Rhianna said quietly.

"Is something bothering you, Rhianna?" Audra asked, concerned.

The two sat down as Victoria entered the room. "Yes, dear, tell us. I know it's hard being confined, but you can talk to us. You seem sad lately."

"I was just thinking about Christmas." Rhianna sounded wistful.

Victoria answered quickly, giving Rhianna a hug, "Don't worry about gifts! The best gift for us is your company and continued recovery. We could arrange for a few things in town, though, if you like. Just tell us what you want to do."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barkley. I was worried about my niece. I have a gift for Mary, but what I have in mind for Bridget is harder to get."

Victoria immediately offered, "Audra and I are going to town later we can see what we can do. Tell us what you have in mind."

Christmas Eve finally arrived. Everyone, Barkley, O'Brien, and Ryan alike, had last minute things to do. Jarrod and Gene had made a last minute trip to San Francisco and were expected back in the early evening. Victoria was nervous about their return, but they sent a wire saying they would be there on time.

Silas had outdone himself on the family's dinner and there was a festive mood in the air. As the Barkleys got ready to go to church services, Rhianna was heading up the stairs. Victoria watched her anxiously and quickly followed.

"Rhianna, are you ok? You seem distant today." Victoria watched the younger woman closely.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Barkley. I guess I just miss…Ireland." Rhianna avoided Victoria's eyes.

"I can stay with you if you like while the others go on to church. I don't mind," Victoria offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I have some things to do here. Please go and enjoy yourself." Rhianna wanted some time to herself.

All through the service Victoria worried about Rhianna. She was certain Rhianna was thinking about something else when she said she missed Ireland. She hurried everyone back to the house after the service.

The Barkley's arrived back at the house after the service. It had been meaningful, but they all had missed the fiery Irish woman. As they came in she was sitting near the fire reading her Bible.

"Well! Here we are and ready to trim that tree!" Jarrod was lighthearted. It was one of his favorite times of year.

They all got out the decorations and had a grand time telling Rhianna about the history of their traditions. Many stories were shared and there was much laughter and teasing until there was a loud knock at the door.

Jarrod went to answer it and wasn't surprised to see Kathleen and Father Liam.

"We thought we would just drop by for a minute, if it's all right," Kathleen said.

"Of course! She's in the parlor."

Rhianna was glad to see her siblings. They knew how hard Christmas was for her and would help deflect the attention.

Liam led Rhianna into the billiard room so he could administer the Eucharist. Since she couldn't go to Mass due to her illness, they spent some time talking and praying together on this, the holiest of nights. After a while they joined the others in their revelry.

"Rhianna, I know what you can give me for Christmas right now!" Kathleen was very serious. She took Rhianna's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I want to hear you play again. Nothing ambitious; play Christmas carols. We'll all sing."

She led her sister to the piano. Using the Irish endearment they had called her since she was a child, she said, "Please, Alanna."

Rhianna took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could do this. She looked at Liam. He nodded. She sat down and placed her trembling hands on the keyboard before looking up at Liam anxiously.

"Joy to the World," said the priest firmly.

At first she played tentatively. But as she continued, it all came back to her. The right fingering and all the tunes she had loved since she was a child. She poured all her faith and love into her music. The music flowed over and around her until it encompassed her spirit. The Barkleys sang with the music at first and then as the evening wore on they just listened to her play. It was beautiful and bittersweet at the same time. It was an evening none of them would ever forget.

The next morning, the Barkleys were all assembled to open their gifts when Audra realized someone was missing. "Where's Rhianna?"

"I'll get her." As Heath walked up the stairs, he had an idea about how she was feeling.

"Rhianna?" Heath knocked on the door.

She opened the door and he could tell she had been up, probably all night. She looked tired.

"We're waiting for you to come downstairs," Heath began in his unassuming way.

Rhianna protested, "No, it should be just the family. I'll come down later."

"As long as you're here, we think of you as family. I know how you feel. The first Christmas I was here, I felt out of place. They didn't feel like family to me yet and I was missing my Mama a lot. I know you miss your home and your family. I'm sure you would rather be there, but we'd really like it if you would join us." Heath was sincere.

"Yes, we would!" Audra said as she joined her brother.

"All right." Rhianna smiled at the pair as they went to join the others.

There were many surprises for everyone that Christmas. Rhianna was overwhelmed with the gifts she received from the Barkleys. Audra and Victoria had gone to the dressmakers and had two dresses made for her. One was a silvery grey everyday dress and was quite becoming. The second took her breath away. It was dark sapphire blue silk with had a fitted bodice and a long, flowing skirt. It would look truly exquisite with her red hair and green eyes. She was stunned.

"We thought you could wear it to the ball we're having in February," Audra explained. "If you don't like it…"

"I love it! Thank you both so much." Rhianna was almost speechless.

Heath and Silas had gotten together as well for a gift for her. Silas had taken her much abused uniform and cleaned and repaired it and had it looking like new. Heath had gone through her tack and made the necessary repairs and had Brady's accoutrements looking like new.

"My uniform looks like new. I don't know how Silas did that! I'll have to do something special for him. Thank you, Heath. I appreciate all the work you have done for me and Brady. He'll look wonderful when I can ride again." Rhianna knew how much work both of them had done and she appreciated it more than she could say.

The last gift she received was from Jarrod and Gene. It was in a large wooden box. Jarrod brought out a crowbar and pried the lid open for her.

"Irish Whiskey! Twelve bottles? And it's Bushmills? Thank you so much!" Rhianna dearly loved Irish whiskey and she had been missing her evening dram.

She had gotten them gifts, as well. A box of cigars for Jarrod. Shirts she had made for Heath and Gene, one blue and one burgundy. An old leather satchel for Nick. One day, he would learn of its significance. For Victoria and Audra, Rhianna had found some Irish lace in her things. It was only a few yards, but would make a lovely addition to a dress. The family was overcome with her gifts.

A knock came at the door and as soon as Jarrod had answered it two very excited children ran in.

"Auntie Ree! Merry Christmas!" They went and hugged their aunt.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" Rhianna held them close.

"We have a present for you!" The children chorused.

"You do?" Rhianna opened up what was one of the loveliest shawls she had ever seen. It was woven of soft, thick wool and was a beautiful blue-grey. It was so long she could wrap it completely around her. It was also very warm.

"Thank you. It is just beautiful!" Rhianna loved the shawl.

"Mama has a special surprise for you! You won't believe it when you see!" The girls quickly covered their mouths before they told the secret.

Kathleen came in carrying a basket. Rhianna went over and looked in the basket; she was curious.

"Kathleen? It's not a…a whiskey cake?" Rhianna was almost afraid to say it.

"Of course it is! And I had a devil of a time keeping it away from your Colonel. I put far too much whiskey in it…you better not give any of it to my children!"

Kathleen handed the cake to Heath who was closest to her as Rhianna fairly leapt into her arms.

"Now, now, it's just a little bit of Ireland for you. You always loved this cake." She turned Rhianna face to see her. "And I meant it about keeping it away from the girls! It's fairly lethal."

Rhianna laughed, turned, and said, "Now are there any girls here who have been good this year?"

"Me, Me, I've been good!" Both girls chorused together hopping up and down with excitement.

"Oh now, I don't know. I don't know if you've been extra good." She turned and gave Kathleen a wink. "I don't know if there are any gifts under the tree for little girls, but, maybe Mr. Heath will look for you." The two sisters stood with their arms around each other.

The girls immediately inundated Heath with pleadings for him to look. He shot a look of amusement at Rhianna and then found the girls' gifts.

They opened them and there were shrieks of happiness. Rhianna gave Mary a cloth doll with several outfits she could play with. She gave Bridget a wooden box with paints, pencils, and paper. She was always drawing on scrap paper and was getting quite good at it.

"Thank you, Auntie Ree! Thank you!"

Mary gave Rhianna a big hug and said so no on else could hear, "It's just like Katie's doll!"

"That's right, it is just like it." Rhianna forced herself to sound cheerful for the little girl couldn't understand the pain her aunt was feeling this day.

Nick gestured to Heath and the two went out to the barn to get Nick's gift for Rhianna. He was nervous about it; he hoped she liked it. They brought it into the parlor where everyone was gathered.

"Rhianna, this is for you." Nick spoke nervously.

Rhianna looked and saw a large object covered by a tarp. It was about thirty inches wide and three feet high.

Heath and Nick pulled the tarp away and revealed what was underneath. It was the most beautiful prie-dieu kneeling bench Rhianna had ever seen. She looked at Nick in stunned silence.

The Barkleys looked at the kneeling bench. They all now knew just how much Nick cared for Rhianna. Nick had poured all his love for Rhianna into the making of this beautiful gift.

After a few moments, Rhianna found her voice. "It's beautiful. You made this?" Rhianna was speechless.

She walked around it and really looked at it. It was made of wood and polished to a beautiful luster. Nick had carved Irish Harps on each end piece. There was a thick, padded cushion for her to kneel in comfort. There was even a space for her rosary to be kept. On the top was beautiful scrollwork and then she saw it. In the corner was a carving of a delicate flower. At first glance there was nothing special about it, but then she detected what Nick meant for only her eyes to see. Hidden in the flower were three letters: CMC, her daughter's initials.

Nick knew the moment she had seen it because she looked at him stunned.

She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "You know?"

He looked at her and simply said, "Yes."

Liam, wanting to give Rhianna time to collect herself, broke in, "It's beautiful Nick. You did a great job. Heath, let's take this up to her room so she can try it out and see if it needs adjustment."

As Rhianna went to follow them, she stopped next to Nick for a moment before hurrying up the stairs. As she touched his arm briefly, he could feel her trembling as she looked at him. Rhianna then hurried up the stairs.

Kathleen went up to Nick. "Nick, that was sweet of you. Don't for a minute think she doesn't appreciate it or doesn't like it. She's just overcome right now. I can tell you she loves it."

"I hope so." Nick looked up the stairs with a worried look on his face.

The rest of the afternoon the Barkley's spent playing games and enjoying the day. Many friends dropped by with holiday wishes, but Rhianna stayed upstairs. She didn't come down for dinner and when Audra went to check on her, found her asleep in a chair in her room. She looked exhausted; the day had taken its toll on her. Audra could see the new kneeling bench with indentations on the cushion where Rhianna had obviously been praying.

A few hours after dinner, Rhianna appeared in the doorway wearing the beautiful silvery grey dress and wrapped in her new shawl. She looked only at Nick. "Barkley?" Rhianna spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Nick looked at her, surprised.

"I'm going out to see Brady. Would you come with me, I'd like to talk to you. Please?" Rhianna was very subdued.

"Sure." Nick got up and got his hat and coat. He joined her in the kitchen where she had been making something.

"What's that?" Nick peered into the bowl.

"It's a warm bran mash for Brady. I make it for him on special occasions." Rhianna explained.

The two walked slowly out to the edge of the pasture where they could see Brady in the distance. Rhianna wouldn't look at Nick. He knew he had shaken her and so he waited for her to speak.

After a few minutes, she did.


End file.
